


honey, you're charming

by xiaodejun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Coffee Shops, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Students, Studying, Swearing, cursing, dont ask me how old are they idk how old i am, i curse a lot, i'll tag more people/relationships as they go, mark is a sad student, urban exploring?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 17,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaodejun/pseuds/xiaodejun
Summary: nana: what did you say your essay topic was?oh canada: something modern magic practice somethingnana: !!!!nana: i know just the guyaka sad and tired student Mark Lee meets a boy who brings magic into his life





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat names  
>  ramen hair: mark  
>  jae d: jaehyun  
>  10/10: ten  
>  doyoung: doyoung  
>  nana: jaemin  
>  tall bitch #1: lucas
> 
> enjoy

Being kicked out of the library is not exactly the best way to begin a Friday, especially when you are working on an important essay. Three students leaving the library building had just learned this difficult lesson and, judging from their faces, did not like it.  
“We weren’t even that loud,” hissed Mark Lee, holding three books in his arms.  
“You said ‘oh no’ and hit your head with a book. Multiple times,” said his best friend, Lucas, clearly unamused by the whole situation.  
“And you called him a bitchass dramaboy, which isn’t even a word,” noticed the last boy of the trio, a tall mess known as Johnny Seo. “I’m impressed by it, though.”  
“Whose side are you on? Traitor.”  
“I’m a traitor for admiring creativity? Good job, Mark, I’m officially on his side now.”

While Lucas and Johnny high fived, the youngest boy managed to get his phone out of his pocket and click the chat app icon.

**10:24 am  
taeyong’s kids**

**ramen hair:** i am being attacked help

 **jae d:** by who

 **10/10: *** by whom

 **jae d:** that’s what i wanted to write

 **ramen hair:** g u y s  
by johnny and lucas they teamed up against me :((  
also who changed my name this is  
straight up  
bullying

 **10/10:** literally nothing in this gc is ‘straight up’ try again

 **doyoung:** ksjdksajkdjakdjks

 **nana:** sdsjksjfjfksfjhf

 **10/10:** thank you, council of bottoms

 **ramen hair:** oh i see you don’t care about me at all  
Guess I’ll Die

 **nana:** bye mark

 **doyoung:** bye

 **10/10:** adieu

Mark turned off his phone.  
“Okay, traitor one… Traitor two… What we’re gonna do?”  
“Thanks for the rhyme,” was Lucas’ answer.  
“Let’s go to the café and annoy Jaehyun. And maybe get some work done.” Johnny shrugged.  
Mark hummed in agreement and adjusted his grip on the books.  
“Then let’s go _now_. My arms are not working properly.”  
“Stop texting then,” said Lucas, writing something on his phone.  
_Ping._

**10:41  
taeyong’s kids**

**_tall bitch #1_ ** _has changed **ramen hair’** s name to **bitchass dramaboy**_

 **bitchass dramaboy:** literally go to hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! it's been 2 years since i've last published fanfiction and it's my first one in english omg  
> talk to me if you want to, i'm aesthetic_sol on twitter  
> kudos and comments are appreciated uwu


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat names  
> bitchass dramaboy: mark  
> jae d: jaehyun  
> 10/10: ten  
> doyoung: doyoung  
> nana: jaemin  
> tall bitch #1: lucas
> 
> have fun reading this

Cherry Café was almost empty, because at 10:45 in the morning most of its regular customers were in class or at work. The only ones left were some elderly ladies who enjoyed small talk with “that wonderful coffee boy”. And that was exactly what they were doing at 10:45.   
“I shall bring my Minah here sometime,” one of them said. “She loves coffee. And handsome boys.”   
The wonderful coffee boy, commonly known as Jaehyun, blinked slowly.   
“Well...” he looked around, silently begging for help. While he adored those little chats with the customers, their matchmaking ambitions made him feel a little uneasy.

Luckily, his rescue team entered the café in this very moment, and never had he ever felt so blessed and cursed at once.   
“Jaehyun! What’s up!” said Mark, throwing his books on the closest empty table.   
“Coffee,” cried Lucas, holding an empty cup. The elderly women started talking to each other. Even the loud teenagers couldn’t silence them, there was only one person that could.

“What the hell happened?” Jaehyun looked at Johnny with a lost look in his eyes. “Weren’t you guys supposed to be at the library?”   
“We were.” The latter nodded. He opened his mouth to say something else, but he didn’t get a chance.   
“It was Mark’s fault!” Lucas shook his empty coffee cup. “He got us kicked out. And spilt my coffee.”   
Once again, Jaehyun looked at Johnny, waiting for an explanation.   
“What?”   
“You’re the adult here. Explain.”  
“I’m not an… Okay, compared to them, I guess. They both got us kicked out.”  
“Mark started,” Lucas interrupted.   
“He called me a bitchass-“   
“Kids, go sit by the table and let us talk. And I’ll get you something to drink.”   
Mark rolled his eyes and sat down. Not wanting to talk to Lucas, he took out his phone.

**taeyong’s kids  
10:57**

**10/10:** well isn’t that a fun name

**nana:** GUYS YOU LITETALLY WONT BELIEVE

**10/10:** *literally

**jae d:** youre basically asking to be kicked out of the gc at this point

**doyoung:** what happened jaemin!!!!!!!

**10/10:** ye spill the tea

**tall bitch #1:** i wish i could drink some tea  
OR COFFEE, MARK

**bitchass dramaboy:** say that to my face you coward

**nana:** GUYS!!!!!!  
thanks  
anyway you guys know jeno   
the guy

**doyoung:** ah yes, the guy

**bitchass dramaboy:** love that   
funky little guy

**doyoung:** such a guy, that jeno

**nana:** the dancer? the new classmate?   
that guy that sits next to me in most of our classes??   
i literally talk about him every day  
anyway i think i know how to get to know him better

**10/10:** oh wait  
lee jeno????

**nana:** ye why

**10/10:** i know him we dance in the same studio   
you couldve told me   
i can arrange something for you two  
wink wink

**nana:** WHY HAVENT YOU TOLD ME???????  
i am very grateful but also wanna strangle u rn

**10/10:** didn’t know you were so into him god

**bitchass dramaboy:** he literally talks abt him every single day   
do you even read what we write here

**10/10:** not everyone can be online 24/7   
it’s called having a life u should try it sometime sweetie

**bitchass dramaboy:** jaemin strangle him i beg u   
gtg i have a coffee to drink and research to do

**nana:** good luck

“Coffee,” said Jaehyun and sat by the table. “And I’m officially on a break.”   
The old ladies suddenly became completely silent.   
“Way to get rid of them fast,” hissed Jaehyun, clearly annoyed. A rather short, young man leaned over the counter. His hair was bright red and he had a few ear piercings.   
“Where’s the vanilla sirup, Jae?”  
“I’m on a break, find it yourself.”  
“Hi, Taeyong.” Johnny waved at him. Mark and Lucas followed quickly.   
“Hey, guys. Kicked out of the library?”   
“You know it.”   
The elderly left in a hurry, leaving the café almost empty.   
“That’s why we hide you in the back,” Jaehyun sighed. “They think of you as the embodiment of Satan.”  
“What are you, then?”   
“Friendly neighbourhood coffee boy.”   
“Barista.” Taeyong rolled his eyes.   
“I know that. They don’t.”   
“I see, now come help me find the sirup. You shouldn’t misplace things like that, you know. Everybody hates that.”  
Bickering like that, they disappeared in the back. Mark sighed and opened the first book.   
“Why did I even pick this topic? Oh, wait. Because I’m a dumbass,” he murmured.   
“Finally a thing we can agree on,” said Lucas without lifting his head.   
“You guys are being surprisingly mean, what happened with ‘we are besties, we wear BFF necklaces and share everything?’”

The two boys exchanged knowing looks.   
“Ten’s influence?” was Mark’s guess.   
“Definitely Ten’s influence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading   
> shoutout to kat heresy the absolute legend, the first reader ily   
> kudos & comments are appreciated and see you soon (hopefully)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat names  
> bitchass dramaboy: mark  
> jae d: jaehyun  
> 10/10: ten  
> doyoung: doyoung  
> nana: jaemin  
> tall bitch #1: lucas  
> tall bitch #2: johnny 
> 
> enjoy uwu

Hitting books with your head isn’t exactly a good reading tactic, Mark found. Still, he couldn’t lift his head and start actually doing his research. It all seemed just too overwhelming. He took out his phone, defeated.

**taeyong’s kids  
12:46 pm**

**bitchass dramaboy:** woah the silence  
did someone die or something

 **10/10:** actually we agreed for an hour of silence since my beloved pet, Lenore, passed away  
thanks, asshole

 **bitchass dramaboy:** oh my god im so sorry   
hey wait  
you don’t have pets

 **tall bitch #2:** lenore was a fly and you’re being extremely insensitive  
i’m sorry you have to deal with him, tennie

 **10/10:** thanks johnny it really means a lot

 **jae d:** mark aren’t u supposed to be doing research

**bitchass dramaboy:** _jaehyun aren’t u supposed to be working_

**jae d:** touche

 **10/10:** wow the canadian just jumped out huh

**_10/10_ ** _has changed **bitchass dramaboy’s** name to **oh canada**_

**10/10:** that’s what you get for being a bitch

 **oh canada:** :(((   
ok then im going   
bye

 **10/10:** get fucked

 **oh canada:** im sorry ten :(((((

“You know he’s fucking with you.” Lucas rolled his eyes. “He names every fly, it’s not like Lenore was special or something.”  
“You don’t know that,” said Mark with a sad look on his face.   
“That’s the thing, I do. If it was about an important creature, we’d have to survive hell. Like two years ago, when-“  
“Karen died, I remember.” This memory made Mark shudder. Karen was one of Ten’s houseplants and her ‘funeral’ was one of the saddest and most dramatic funerals he has ever seen.

Jaehyun brought them hot chocolate and some cookies.   
“How’s the work going?”  
“Great, actually.” Lucas showed him three pages of notes.  
“God, and you can actually read this? That’s… a big mess.” Mark leaned towards the notes, trying to decipher the handwriting.   
“Where are your notes, Mr Aesthetic?”  
“Oh, shut up.”

**taeyong’s kids  
12:54**

**nana:** cofy

 **10/10:** were u asleep

 **nana:** no   
i was stressing over my future meeting with jeno

 **10/10:** oh

 **nana:** anyway im going to the café whos there

 **oh canada:** me, lucas, johnny, and jaeyong on a shift

 **jae d:** stop calling us jaeyong

 **oh canada:** we’re studying

 **nana:** oh sounds like you need a jaemin to cheer you up

 **tall bitch #1:** UWU

 **oh canada:** i can’t believe he said uwu   
im gonna screenshot this and print out the scr

 **tall bitch #1:** if you try im gonna kick ur ass   
so don’t try

“Jaemin’s gonna be here soon,” Johnny said to Jaehyun.   
“I’m making him decaf!” Taeyong shouted from behind the counter.   
“Don’t if you want us all to live.”   
“He’s just a kid. He shouldn’t drink so much coffee, it’s not healthy.”

“Thanks, dad.” Jaemin entered the café. “I’m murdering someone if it’s decaf.”   
“Guess I’ll die,” was Taeyong’s response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip lenore   
> thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat names  
> oh canada: mark  
> jae d: jaehyun  
> 10/10: ten  
> doyoung: doyoung  
> nana: jaemin  
> tall bitch #1: lucas  
> tall bitch #2: johnny 
> 
> sorry if there are any mistakes i have a cold kjskdja   
> enjoy

“I’m gonna call my friend and he will beat you up,” said Jaemin, drinking his decaf caramel macchiato. Taeyong rolled his eyes.   
“Noone can beat me up, my parental energies are too strong.”   
“That won’t work on him, he has his own mum friend and he will fight you as well.”   
“Why are you so tired anyway, Nana?” Lucas asked. “It’s not like you do much besides daydreaming and drinking coffee.”   
“How dare you! I also eat sometimes.”  
“Wow, my apologies. You truly are a renaissance man.”

Taeyong gave Jaemin a cookie.   
“Anyway,” he interrupted the conversation. “Why are you tired?”   
“Because I can’t sleep well. My friend who can beat you up is also my roommate and he’s… an original person.”   
“What do you mean by that?”   
“He put up all those Very Important Alien Detectors in our room and they’re noisy.”   
Taeyong looked at him, disbelief in his eyes.   
“Alien detectors?”   
“Yes. With lights and stuff. Very… Unhelpful when you want to sleep.”  
“You must bring him here, I’ll handle thi-“   
“Thanks, dad, I can survive on caffeine. But without it… I’ll die. And you will be the one responsible.”

Mark took a sip of his hot chocolate.   
“Bring him here, please. I wanna meet the alien guy.”  
“I will. But only with his parent-friend. And only to kick Taeyong’s ass.”   
“Hey! Don’t talk about your father like this!” Johnny smacked his head.   
“Do not smack the children, Seo Youngho,” said Taeyong with a look of disapproval.

**taeyong’s kids  
1:38 pm**

**10/10:** what’s up guys im bored now that everyones @ the café

 **doyoung:** im still here!!

 **10/10:** mark i see ur online keep us updated

 **oh canada:** jaemin threatened to have his weird alien friend kick taeyongs ass   
and johnny smacked him   
and now taeyong is scolding both of them

 **doyoung:** jaemin has alien friends??   
god children really are our future huh

 **oh canada:** how does it feel to have no brain

 **nana:** hes not an alien hes interested in space  
and aliens

 **10/10:** aren’t you getting scolded

 **nana:** ty is now torturing johnny thanks for your concern tho

 **10/10:** my poor baby

 **nana:** im ok uwu

 **10/10:** i was talking abt johnny actually

 **oh canada:** GROSS

 **10/10:** its ok mark one day you’ll actually find someone   
and that someone will call u cute nicknames and hug u

 **oh canada:** double gross pls leave me alone youre scaring the baby

 **nana:** what baby

 **oh canada:** me   
i have to focus on my essay.

 **nana:** ooh serious

 **oh canada:**  cant you talk to me in person youre literally 1.5 metres away

 **nana:** i can’t interrupt the scolding

 **oh canada:** oh right

 **nana:** what did you say your essay topic was?

 **oh canada:** something modern magic practice something

 **nana:** !!!!

 **nana:** i know just the guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat names  
> oh canada: mark  
> jae d: jaehyun  
> 10/10: ten  
> doyoung: doyoung  
> nana: jaemin  
> tall bitch #1: lucas  
> tall bitch #2: johnny   
> drama queen: taeyong
> 
> enjoy!

Mark wouldn’t call himself desperate. But Jaemin didn’t have any filter and he did that the very second they got outside.   
“Wow. Someone’s desperate,” he said. “You can let go of my hand now that you dragged me away from our friends and made a big scene.”   
“Oh, right. Sorry. Now… the guy? Please?”   
“He’s really into that stuff. Magic. Divination. I’ll ask him to come tomorrow with my roommate and his friend, they’re in some vocal class together. Or maybe it’s a choir?”  
“It really doesn’t matter. He will be here tomorrow?” Mark bit his lip, suddenly having second thoughts about the whole thing.   
“Probably. Stop freaking out, he’s cool. He’s not some old wizard with a beard. I don’t think you’ll get cursed.”   
“Sure. He can do that?”   
“I’m not sure. He didn’t really tell me about it. Because I don’t believe in such things,” Jaemin rolled his eyes. “I’m probably already cursed.”

They got back inside and suddenly all eyes were on them.  
“Mark was having an attack.”   
“Shut up,” Mark hissed. Taeyong sighed.   
“You guys scared us, I was going to go and check up on you.”   
“I told you, nothing serious.” Jaehyun waved his phone. “It was about Mark’s essay.”

Taeyong caught the phone.   
“You guys have a groupchat named “taeyong’s kids”? And I’m not in it?!”   
“It’s not like that…”   
“I trusted you, Jaehyun. This is… This is unbelievable. This is treason. It’s almost like cheating, with an entire group of people.”   
“We’re not even…”   
“I am in pain. But did you think about it? No,” Taeyong clutched his chest dramatically.   
“Okay, drama queen. I’m adding you.”

**taeyong’s kids  
1:59 pm**

**_jae d_ ** _added **taeyong** to the chat  
**jae d** changed **taeyong** ’s name to **drama queen**_

**jae d:** happy now

 **drama queen:** I can’t even express my happiness, Jaehyun.

 **10/10:** holy shit why would u type like this

 **drama queen:** Because that’s the correct way to type.   
Who are you, by the way? I don’t know the nicknames.

 **10/10:** fuck that looks so funny   
im lucas

“Lucas! Language!” Taeyong looked at the boy with disbelief.   
“I didn’t say anything. I’m trying to study in this mess.”   
“On the groupchat!”   
“I didn’t say anything!”   


**taeyong’s kids**

**jae d:** its ten   
lucas is tall bitch #1

 **drama queen:** Language!

 **10/10:** god this is a big mess please tell me u smacked lucas

 **drama queen:** I would never.

 **10/10:** jaehyun is2g teach ur boyfriend some gc manners or im kicking him out

 **jae d:** we’re not boyfriends

 **drama queen:** You’re being mean, Ten.

 **10/10:** i know that’s my job here  
ok gtg it’s selfcare hours  
i have a mask to wash off

 **drama queen:** Have Fun Ten.

 **10/10:** Thank You Father Taeyong.

Jaehyun rolled his eyes.   
“I see clients approaching. You guys have to get your shit together or go.”   
Mark chose the second option.

The next day he was at the café at 7 AM. Jaehyun shot him a tired look.   
“Don’t you have something else to do?”   
“Wow, someone’s in a great mood, I see. Taeyong has an off day?”   
“Maybe.”   
“Did you teach him chat language?”   
“Ten said he’d take care of that. Coffee?”   
“Yes, please,” said Mark and sat down. He took out his phone just in time to get a notification.

**taeyong’s kids  
7:02 am**

**drama queen:** good morning queens lets get this bread

 **jae d:** ten. i’ll kill you. i’ll murder you.

 **10/10:** hello

 **drama queen:** hi uwu

 **oh canada:** he said uwu

 **jae d:** he said uwu

 **doyoung:** god why yall waking me up on saturday  
oh holy shit he said uwu

 **nana:** hi guys happy saturday   
happy taeyong-said-uwu day   
im gonna be @ the café in like an hour bc we’re waiting for the parent friend

 **10/10:** im gonna be there in a few minutes but pls don’t judge me i look like a mess

 **nana:** tennie make sure i get my coffee caffeinated enough to kill a squirell

 **doyoung:** WHY WOULD YOU KILL A SQUIRELL

 **10/10:** sure thing my sweet child

Mark took his own coffee from Jaehyun.   
“Thanks, man.”   
“You look anxious. And pale. You’re ok?”   
“You’re anxious,” was the only response Mark could think of. It didn’t work well, so he decided to spill the tea. “I’m supposed to meet with some guy who knows things about magic. Jaemin’s friend. But I know nothing about him, he can be literally an eighty year old guy with a long beard and five cursed black cats and…”

“Hi,” said someone from behind him.   
_Ping._

 **nana:** btw mark i sent my guy to u already

“Are you Mark Lee?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu  
> thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat names  
> oh canada: mark  
> jae d: jaehyun  
> 10/10: ten  
> doyoung: doyoung  
> nana: jaemin  
> tall bitch #1: lucas  
> tall bitch #2: johnny  
> drama queen: taeyong
> 
> enjoy uwuwuwu

“Are you Mark Lee?” The voice was soft.

He jumped and turned around. He stood face to face with a boy around his age. The boy was a bit taller than him, probably because of heels he was wearing. His eyelids were covered in golden glitter, which made his eyes stand out. And they were… really pretty.   
“Hello?” the stranger said, raising his eyebrows.   
“Yes… Yes, that’s me. Mark Lee. It’s my name.” He heard Jaehyun snort and he felt his cheeks heating up a bit. What a way to introduce yourself.   
“Well, that’s a relief. Would be awkward if you were some random stranger,” the boy said and smiled. “I’m Jaemin’s friend. My name’s Donghyuck, but most people call me Haechan. Let’s sit somewhere.”   
Mark nodded and followed him to the table. Jaemin’s friend sure wasn’t shy.   
“Do you want to get some coffee?” he asked, putting his own cup down.   
“Oh, that’s a great idea. I’ll be right back.”

**taeyong’s kids  
7:10 am**

**oh canada:** jaemin im gonna kick ur ass  
shouldve told me   
“hey mark btw my friend will be there”

 **nana:** that’s what i did!!

 **oh canada:** ye the second he asked me if im me   
thanks for the warning  
and physical description  
what if a creep approached me and asked my name?   
and i’d be like “oh that’s jaemins friend for sure”   
AND I WOULD GET KIDNAPPED AND KILLED

 **nana:** are we really gonna pretend taeyong is the drama queen here?   
r e a l l y?

 **oh canada:** ok but just know i was in danger bc of you  
laugh all you want   
but remember this the next time

“I’m back,” Haechan sat down next to Mark, a big cup of coffee in his hands. “So…”   
“So…” Mark said at the same time. He laughed nervously. “Did Jaemin tell you anything?”   
“Honestly? Not much. He just said that there’s a guy who needs help with magical stuff. But, no offense, you don’t really look like… someone into magic.”   
“None taken. It’s about an essay I’m working on. About modern magic and magic practices.” He took out his notes. They were... Really messy. Almost Lucas style.   
“Wow. Who gave you such a topic?”  
“I did,” he admitted. Haechan visibly tried to hide his amusement.   
“You came up with a topic that you don't understand?  
“It was my friend's idea. And we were a bit drunk, so... You know.”   
The boy started laughing.   
“Ah, yes. Which friend had this great idea?”  
“I don't really remember.”

“It was Taeyong!” Jaehyun shouted. Mark shot him a disappointed look.   
“That means it was you. And are you really eavesdropping?”  
“It’s a small space. And I can't uninstall my ears.”  
“We’ll see about that.”   
Haechan observed them, absolutely bewildered.  
“Jaemin never told me you guys were so... Wild.”  
“You can say stupid, we're used to it,” Jaehyun whispered.   
“And Jaemin doesn't know shit. All he cares for is dancing and Jeno,” Mark added. Revenge.

“This is not a nice way to talk about your friends!” Taeyong entered the café.   
“You’re not working today!” Jaehyun almost broke a cup.  
“Wanted to sit with you.”   
“Cute, guys. We're trying to save my grades here, so please keep the kissing quiet.” Mark rolled his eyes. Haechan laughed and Taeyong blushed.   
“We're not... Shut up, Mark, you're not getting coffee today.”  
“Sure. Back to the ess-“

“Lee Taeyong! We're here to beat you up!”  
“Honestly, guys, this is just cruel,” Mark hissed while Haechan started laughing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he's here! akjsalksdj  
> thank you for reading


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat names  
> oh canada: mark  
> jae d: jaehyun  
> 10/10: ten  
> doyoung: doyoung  
> nana: jaemin  
> tall bitch #1: lucas  
> tall bitch #2: johnny  
> drama queen: taeyong
> 
> italics is for english
> 
> enjoy

“Hi, Hae!”   
“Hi, Jaemin,” the boy rolled his eyes. “Hi, Renjunnie. What are you guys doing here?”   
“We came to kick Taeyong’s ass.”  
“Hey! We were supposed to just get coffee!” a third person appeared behind them. He was probably around Taeyong’s age and of similar height. Mark thought he looked… angelic. He must have been that parent-friend.   
“Can I help you?” Jaehyun asked, raising his eyebrows. Taeyong was sitting next to him, very amused.   
“One big latte, please.” The second stranger smiled.   
“But Kuuuun,” the first one, Renjun, rolled his eyes.   
“We were supposed to...” Jaemin tried to protest, but he was silenced by the man’s stare.   
“There will be no ass-kicking. Now go find us a nice table.”

Haechan and Mark laughed quietly and returned to their conversation.   
“So it’s an essay about modern magic. And you don’t know shit about magic.”   
“I mean, I’ve read Harry Potter twice and…”   
“Don’t make me smack you.”   
“Sorry. Anyway… Yes, I don’t know anything about… magic.”   
“But do you believe in it?”   
Mark looked at him, surprised. He wasn’t expecting that question. The boy didn’t look like he was joking. There was seriousness in his eyes.   
“I… don’t know,” Mark admitted. “I’m skeptical.”  
“Of course that’s your answer,” was all Haechan said.  
“What do you mean?”   
“Nothing. Just what the cards told me.”  
“The cards..?”   
“I’ll explain it later. Now… Look, I want to help you.”   
Mark sighed with relief.   
“Great, that’s… Oh, wait. There’s a ‘but’.”   
“There is. If you want to write about magic, you have to experience it. So I need you to trust me.”   
“And you won’t turn me into a frog?”   
“I’ll consider it.”   
They both laughed.   
“I’m gonna get more coffee. You want something?” Haechan asked.   
“Tell Jaehyun to make me something good, he’ll know.”   
“Sure thing.”

**taeyong’s kids  
7:39 am**

**nana** : guys i think mark is in love

 **oh canada:** guys i think jaemins gonna die in an accident soon  
Very Soon

 **nana:** mom hes making death threats

 **drama queen:** 1) don’t talk to me you literally came here with ur friends to beat me up  
2) mark you guys seem really cute together

 **oh canada:** can you please focus on your cute little romance with jaehyun  
im just happy i met someone who can help me with the essay

 **nana:** ur making heart eyes @ him

 **oh canada:** said the guy with renjun boy on his lap

 **10/10:** WITH WHOM

 **nana:** shutupshutupshutup  
he’s my roommate and he’s cold  
also you were supposed to be here like half an hour ago? traitor

 **10/10:** sorry can’t help it  
i have sleepy bitch disease

**tall bitch #2 _:_** _and they were roommates_

**oh canada:** _OH MY GOD THEY WERE ROOMMATES_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i use uwu too much unironically but  
> uwu


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat names  
>  oh canada: mark  
>  jae d: jaehyun  
>  10/10: ten  
>  doyoung: doyoung  
>  nana: jaemin  
>  tall bitch #1: lucas  
>  tall bitch #2: johnny  
>  drama queen: taeyong
> 
> enjoy

“That’s some passionate typing.” Haechan put coffees on the table and sat down. “What’s going on?”   
“Friend groupchat,” Mark hummed. “We’re dragging Jaemin.”   
“Sounds fun. Can I try?”   
He handed over his phone and in the same second realized his mistake. Haechan read the last few messages.   
“You’re making heart eyes at me?” he asked with a smile.   
“No, no. I’m not, they’re just being… You know how friends are.”  
He just nodded and focused on writing. Mark felt like fainting. Or dying. Anything to avoid the awkwardness that he caused. Well, his friends did, technically.

**taeyong’s kids  
7:43 am**

**oh canada:** doesn’t look like roommate courtesy to me, you’re literally rubbing his thigh as we speak  
or type   
-hc

 **10/10:** what the fuck is a -hc

 **tall bitch #2:** Heavy Craig

 **10/10:** we are no longer taking suggestions from johnny!!

 **tall bitch #1:** handsome circle

 **doyoung:** hyper crying

 **drama queen:** it’s haechan, you idiots  
as in mark’s crush

 **oh canada:** does that amuse you? i thought you were here to protect us and be a parent   
guess im asking kun to adopt me

 **drama queen:** no don’t be mad!!!   
oh my god

“He’s going to cry,” Haechan said with a worried expression on his face.   
“He’s not going to cr… Oh shit. He’s crying.” Mark looked around, not sure what to do. “Oh my God, I made him cry. I’m going to hell now.”   
“Text him maybe? And text his boyfriend, too.”   
“They’re not boyfriends yet, but great idea.”

**taeyong, mark  
7:48 am**

**mark:** im not mad please stop crying   
i’ll take you shopping please don’t cry :(((

**jaehyun, mark  
7:49 am**

**mark:** give taeyong a kiss i made him sad

“Hey, Tae. You’re sad?” Jaehyun looked at his friend, surprised. He didn’t look sad. Amused, yes. But sad?   
“I’m pretending to be, keep your mouth shut,” Taeyong whispered.   
“You’re a bad parent,” Jaehyun laughed and got back to cleaning the counter.   
“I’m not. I’m just teaching him a lesson of kindness.”   
“Sure, sure. He asked me to give you a kiss,” he said, leaning over the said counter. The smaller boy blushed a bit and hid his face behind a coffee cup.   
“Can I get more coffee?” he asked, his voice unusally high-pitched.   
“Sure thing.”

“I don’t think he’s crying anymore,” Haechan noticed. “Back to the heart eyes…”   
“What!”   
“I’m just joking. Back to the subject. Magic. You’re ready to trust me?”   
Mark took a sip of his caramel latte. Was he ready? He didn’t want to be turned into a frog. But Haechan’s eyes were convincing.   
“Of course, I trust you.” He was ready for the ground to start shaking or his drink to burst into flames. But Haechan just smiled.   
“Great. Now show me these notes of yours. We’ll see what you have found.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter being an excuse to write some jaeyong? in MY fanfiction? its more likely than you think  
> thanks for reading


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat names  
> oh canada: mark  
> jae d: jaehyun  
> 10/10: ten  
> doyoung: doyoung  
> nana: jaemin  
> tall bitch #1: lucas  
> tall bitch #2: johnny  
> drama queen: taeyong
> 
> enjoy uwu

The first meeting with Haechan was a big success. It came to an end when the boy had to leave for vocal class.   
“Here’s my chat ID,” he scribbled something on a small piece of paper. “I’ll tell you when we can meet again.”  
Mark nodded with a smile.   
“Thanks a lot. You’re saving my life.”   
“I know, I know. See you soon. And… One more thing. Be careful with coffee today.”  
“I won’t overdose, I promise,” Mark laughed. The other boy smiled and waved. He left the café quickly, humming some song Mark has never heard before.

“You are already in love with him,” Jaemin said, dragging him to another table. Renjun and Kun were talking about something in Chinese but the café was already filled with Saturday chatter.   
“I am not… He’s a nice guy. A fun dude. A cool bro.”  
“Oh, Mark, Mark, Mark. How does it feel to tell so many lies? Hey, guys, that’s Mark Lee.”   
“Hi!” Kun smiled softly. “I’m Kun, that’s Renjun. Nice to meet you.”   
“You… too…” Mark forgot how to speak Korean for a second. Kun looked like an angel. He blushed slightly.   
“Oh, see?” Renjun sighed. “That’s the Kun effect. That’s what I’m talking about.”  
“And you must be the alien guy.” Mark sat down.   
“Great! I’m the alien guy! I’m gonna kill you, Jaemin. You don’t deserve such a cool roommate.”

“No death threats in my café!” Taeyong shouted from his chair. Kun nodded.   
“Exactly. Just be nice.”   
“I can’t be nice, I’m cold,” Renjun huffed. Jaemin let out a deep sigh and put him on his lap.   
“Is that better?”   
“Mm-hm.”

**taeyong’s kids  
10:29 am**

**oh canada:** @nana are you sure you guys are just friends  
bc that seems pretty damn gay to me

 **nana:** shut up oh my god

 **10/10:** im finally on my way

 **tall bitch #1:** you really fell asleep again huh

 **10/10:** and who are you to judge me? what are you doing, huh??????

 **tall bitch #1:** i’m studying for an exam with my friend

 **oh canada:** I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FRIEND  
THAT’S FUCKING TREASON

 **tall bitch #1:** newsflash mark! im allowed to have other friends  
and me being ur friend didn’t stop you from spending 3,5h with jaemins cute friend

 **oh canada:** why cant u guys just let it go  
he’s just a good person helping me with my essay

 **nana:** ye sure  
anyway ten pls walk faster!! kun is here

 **tall bitch #1:** KUN IS THERE??

 **10/10:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **tall bitch #2:** wait whos kun

 **10/10:** not ur business  
uwu

im here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaa 1k hits?? thank you so much uwuwuwuwu  
> thanks for reading


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat names  
> oh canada: mark  
> jae d: jaehyun  
> 10/10: ten  
> doyoung: doyoung  
> nana: jaemin  
> tall bitch #1: lucas  
> tall bitch #2: johnny  
> drama queen: taeyong
> 
> enjoy

Three days had passed and Mark still didn’t have the courage to text Haechan.   
“You’re doing this again,” Lucas sighed. They were at the café once again and today their friends weren’t working.   
“And what is the thing I’m doing, oh wise observer?” Mark asked, rolling his eyes.   
“Checking out his profile. He won’t text you first because he doesn’t have your ID. Are you too stupid to understand how this app works?”   
“I’m not stu… HEY, GIVE IT BACK!”   
But the taller boy was already typing on Mark’s phone.   
“’Hey… It’s Mark… How are you?’ Here you go.”  
“I will murder you. You have no idea how hard I’m going to murder you.”

“Death threats aren’t very nice, you know,” someone said softly. “Hi, guys.”   
Lucas smiled.   
“Kun! What are you doing here!”   
“Watching over my friend, it’s his first day.” Kun moved his head towards a nervous barista. “Hi, Mark.”   
“Hi.” The latter smiled and blushed a bit.   
“Kun effect in action,” Lucas hummed.   
“Don’t be mean, Xuxi. And I’m officially banning the phrase ‘Kun effect’, it’s embarrassing.”

Mark was going to agree, but a small _ping_ distracted him.

**haechan, mark  
4:34 pm**

**haechan:** hi! i’m fine  
i’m glad you texted i thought you forgot abt me :(((

 **mark:** i would never

He hit his face with a menu. What the fuck? That was too bold, way too bold.   
“Are you alright?” Kun had a concerned look on his face.   
“He’s having a heart attack,” Lucas said. “His secret crush answered his message. I mean, I sent the message. But you know.”   
“Oh, the boy with the high heels? He’s very cute.” Kun smiled.   
“He’s not my secret crush!” Mark threw the menu at Lucas’ face.   
“You have a new message, loverboy.”   
“I’m soooo murdering you.”

**haechan, mark**

**haechan:** uwu  
were you too scared?   
jaemin says im scary

 **mark:** youre not, youre sweet

“What the fuck,” he murmured.   
“He is absolutely having a breakdown. Mark.exe stopped working,” Lucas stage-whispered.   
“Stop, you’re bullying him, Xuxi. Go and ask Jungwoo to make you a latte. The poor boy will start to panic soon.”   
The tallest of the three looked at the said barista. He seemed to be very nervous. Like a lost kitten.   
“Yes, sir. Xuxi to the rescue, I’m the saviour of stressed baristas.”   
“Go already,” Mark hissed.

**haechan, mark**

**haechan:** tysm!!  
you’re sweet too  
are you free on friday?

 **mark:** after 1pm, yes  
why?

 **haechan:** i have an idea   
essay-related  
oh wonderful, i’ll meet you @ the cafe at 7??

 **mark:** sure

 **haechan:** great, so it’s a date ;))  
really sorry to leave you, but i have to get to class  
have a great day!

 **mark:** you too

He threw his phone into the backpack and looked at Kun.   
“You’re blushing,” the Chinese boy said.   
“I’m not. It’s just… Warm in here.”   
_So it’s a date._  
He felt another wave of warmth in his cheeks.

“Already sexting?” Lucas came back with a smile.   
“Where’s your latte? You had one job.” Mark decided to ignore the comment.   
“Well, you know how it is. He has to make it first. And I didn’t want to make him nervous, he’s super shy.”   
“YOU don’t wanna make someone nervous and shy? Oh my God, Lucas, I think you’re in love.”   
“And I think you should shut up,” the tall boy said, his eyes fixed on the shy barista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa happy december its holiday season!!  
> thanks for reading


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat names  
> oh canada: mark  
> jae d: jaehyun  
> 10/10: ten  
> doyoung: doyoung  
> nana: jaemin  
> tall bitch #1: lucas  
> tall bitch #2: johnny  
> drama queen: taeyong
> 
> enjoy!!

“We’ve been here since 2 PM, Mark. You know you’re meeting him at seven, right? It’s not like he’s gonna come here an hour before to prepare the café for your romantic little rendez-vous.”  
Mark knew violence wasn’t an answer but it didn’t stop him from smacking Lucas.   
“Shut up. It’s not a date, it’s an academic meeting.”   
“Did you know rendez-vous actually means just ‘meeting’ in French?” Ten sipped on his iced mint chocolate.   
“Thanks, professor. And it’s not like you’re missing anything, Xuxi, you’re always here. Especially now that Jungwoo is working.”   
“It’s not my fault that I like my coffee prepared with care,” Lucas tried to defend himself. Ten giggled.   
“Sure, sure. Jungwoo pays more attention to you than your latte, you know that.”

Mark took a sip out of his mocha and looked at his phone.

_No new messages_

What if Haechan forgot? Would it be rude to remind him about the meeting? Well, it was just 6 PM, but maybe he was stuck in traffic? What if he had something to do and forgot about the whole world?

He went to the groupchat to distract himself from those thoughts. And God, did it work.

**taeyong’s kids  
6:07 pm**

**nana:** i met jeno at the grocery store  
and he was with renjun

 **oh canada:** they know each other??

 **nana:** apparently!!  
and renjun introduced me   
and then jeno was like ‘i know u!! ur the cute guy from my classes”

 **oh canada:** ok did he really say that

 **nana:** yes?? why wouldn’t u believe me mark :((  
youre calling me a liar?

 **oh canada:** ofc not

 **nana:** and then renjun was like ‘oh yes hes cute’   
and im DEAD & DECEASED bc hes cute as well

**_oh canada_ ** _added **renjun** to the groupchat_

**oh canada:** oh shit that’s extremely bad timing im so sorry

“Oh, Mark,” Ten said, looking at his phone with disbelief. “Oh, you little, stupid child. What have you done.”   
“How bad did he fuck up?” Lucas wasn’t on his phone, too busy watching Jungwoo, who would sometimes smile at him and blush a little.   
“So bad,” Ten whispered. “What were you thinking?”  
“Well, I wasn’t expecting Jaemin to say Renjun’s cute! He was all about that ‘just roommates’ stuff!” Mark sighed. He knew he was going to die soon. Maybe Haechan would save him. He said he could do magic, right?

**taeyong’s kids**

**nana:** mark im going to murder you and im not kidding!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **renjun:** ummm,, hi?   
what am i doing here

 **oh canada:** did jeno call jaemin cute

 **renjun:** yes, he did   
at the grocery store today  
WAIT

 **nana:** hey guys i need to go   
i gotta run  
my grandma is here  
i mean not in the dorm   
im shopping for sweaters and met my grandma  
she says hi to u all

 **jae d:** doesn’t she live in busan

 **nana:** BYE!!!!

 **renjun:** do u think im cute?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa im sorry for not updating im in the middle of school hell ;;  
> anyway i hope u liked it uwu!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu enjoy!!

They were sitting in silence. Well, almost in silence, since Ten’s laugh sometimes interrupted it.   
“I cannot believe, Mark.”   
“God, can you shut up about it,” the boy groaned.   
“Never. Jaemin is probably on his way to choke you, burn you, bring you back to life and kill you again.”   
“Isn’t Jaemin with his grandma?” Lucas asked, looking at his phone.   
“Xuxi. Honey. My child.” Ten took the taller boy’s face into his hands. “You’re so innocent it’s unbelievable.”  
“Jungwoo’s watching,” Mark hissed, kicking Ten under the table. He felt bad for the barista, who now looked like a kicked puppy. “I’m gonna get coffee.”   
“Oh my God, I’ll kill you,” Lucas whispered to Ten. Mark rolled his eyes and left the table.

“How can I help you?” Jungwoo asked.   
“One big latte, please. They’re like brothers, you know?”   
“Lattes?”   
Mark really, really regretted saying anything.   
“Lucas and Ten. They’re not flirting.”   
“I don’t care.” The barista started making the latte with a smile on his face. Mark rolled his eyes. _Sure._

He paid for the latte and waited. He didn’t really want to talk to Jungwoo, a stranger. But he was starting to feel bored and…   
“I see someone’s early,” a familiar voice whispered in his ear. Mark jumped. There was no one next to him, but when he turned towards the door, he saw Haechan standing a few meters from him. He was wearing high heeled boots and a long, dramatic coat.   
“Hi,” he said with a wide smile.   
“Hey.” Mark furrowed his eyebrows. “How did you do that?”  
“What did I do?”  
He tapped his ear.   
“You whispered. While you were there. I heard you,” he said nervously. “Oh, it sounds stupid.”   
“It doesn’t. Maybe a little, because you look so scared.” Haechan smiled. “But yes, I did that. And how? That’s my sweet little secret.”  
“That’s not making me less scared.”  
“Good. You’re waiting for coffee, right? I’ll order something as well. It’s going to be a long night.”   
“And now I’m even more scared.” Mark shifted in his place. Of course, he trusted his new… coworker? Friend? Partner… but the idea of doing God-knows-what for a whole night made him feel a little afraid. Haechan seemed to have noticed this.   
“Don’t worry,” he said softly. “Nothing dangerous. Just some fun stuff as a short introduction. But if you’re uncomfortable with that, let me know.”   
“I’m good,” was Mark’s answer. “As long as there are no demons.”   
Haechan laughed.   
“I don’t think we’ll meet any.”

Jungwoo handed them their drinks and they sat by a table. Ten kept winking at them and shooting them suggestive looks, which made Mark blush. A lot.   
“Your friend is having fun, hm?” Haechan rolled his eyes.   
“Yeah, sorry about that.”  
“No problem. Sometimes friends are like that.” He took a sip of his mocha and looked at Mark with curiosity. “Why did Jaemin call me today? He kept mumbling something about Renjun and killing you.”  
Mark groaned and shortly explained the entire story, which made his partner laugh. A lot.   
“Oh, you didn’t,” he finally said, wiping away tears of laughter. “Jaemin was furious.”   
“I know. He’s gonna kill me.”   
Haechan nodded with amusement.   
“You are so dead,” he said. “Now get up and say goodbye to your friends, we should get going.”

Ten and Lucas looked a bit worried when Mark told them about Haechan’s plans.   
“I mean… He’s still a stranger. What if he needs a human to sacrifice or something?” Ten sighed.   
“I do not,” a voice whispered next to Mark’s ear. The boy shuddered.   
“I’m good, really. I can send you guys updates if that helps.”   
“And locations,” Lucas said.   
“Yes, mom. I’m gonna go now.”   
“Have fun! Don’t do drugs and have safe sex!” Ten shouted before Mark joined Haechan.

“You have great friends.”   
Mark groaned. He was blushing again. That was just… Too embarrassing to handle.   
“No, I mean it. It’s cool they care.”  
“Let’s just go,” he sighed and opened the door for Haechan. The latter froze for a second.  
“After you.” Mark smiled.   
“Thanks…” for the first time this evening it was Haechan’s turn to blush. Unfortunately, Mark didn’t have an opportunity to cherish that moment. A few seconds later he was following the boy into the darkness of the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading i hope you liked it   
> talk to me on twitter im @ aesthetic_sol


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat names  
> oh canada: mark  
> jae d: jaehyun  
> 10/10: ten  
> doyoung: doyoung  
> nana: jaemin  
> tall bitch #1: lucas  
> tall bitch #2: johnny  
> drama queen: taeyong
> 
> 13 the lucky number!  
> enjoy

**taeyong’s kids  
6:58 pm**

**10/10:** mark where are you  
you better text back or im letting jaemin kill u

 **drama queen:** mark   
MARK

 **oh canada:** god chill guys im alive  
i left the cafe literally ten minutes ago

 **tall bitch #1:** well sorry we care abt u  
bitchass

 **oh canada:** stfu i appreciate the caring  
anyway im with haechan in case ten hasn’t told everyone

 **doyoung:** he did

 **10/10:** i did

 **oh canada:** and we’re headed towards the abandoned factory  
near johnny’s house

 **tall bitch #2:** should i get there and watch you like a ninja

 **oh canada:** no?????   
he’s not gonna murder me  
gtg he took out an axe

 **drama queen:** MARK LEE

 **oh canada:** jk   
srsly im gonna go now you guys stay calm

“An axe?” Haechan smiled, looking at Mark’s phone.   
“Jokes to keep them awake.”   
“Poor Taeyong probably has grey hair because of you guys,” he giggled. “Look, we’re almost there.”   
“Why are we going to an abandoned factory?” Mark asked, looking at the building in front of them. He’d always watched it from afar while visiting Johnny. The factory had been abandoned many, many years before.   
“One, because it’s fun. Two, because it’s a place full of energy. Which is easy to channel.” Haechan smiled.  
“Sorry, did you just say going to abandoned places is fun?”   
“It’s called urban exploring and it’s quite trendy.”   
“And quite illegal.” Mark pointed to the big sign saying “NO TRESSPASSING”. The windows were closed and the fence was high. It wasn’t an ideal situation, but it didn’t bother his companion.   
“It won’t be if you don’t tell.”   
“I’m not sure if that’s how the law works.”   
“There’s only one way to find out.”

Haechan stopped in front of the fence.   
“Watch me,” he ordered and started climbing. Mark did what he was asked for. It was pretty easy, following that order, as it was his first time watching anyone climb a fence in high heels. And Haechan somehow made it look so damn easy.  
“You didn’t mention we’d have to break in,” he said finally when the other boy faced him.    
“We’re not breaking in. Take deep breaths, you’re not going to jail.”   
“To Taeyong’s personal jail if he finds out,” Mark murmured. “I don’t think I can climb fences, you know…”  
“Calm down.” Haechan gently touched his hand through the barrier. “It’s safe and nobody ever comes here. Just do what I did.”

Mark sighed and slowly started climbing. It wasn’t easy, his hands started to feel sore after thirty seconds.   
“I should get back to the gym,” he whispered to himself and he was 99% sure he heard Haechan snicker. He focused back on the fence. How did the other do it so fast? Was he _this_ ripped? At this point, Mark would believe anything. When he finally got to the top, he felt a cold shiver running down his spine. He almost fell down. The ground was so far away, and it was spinning.   
“You’re coming here?” he heard Haechan say.   
“I’m good here. Cool view…” he murmured, clinging to the fence. Everything was spinning now.   
“Let go,” Haechan said. “I’ll catch you, I promise.”  
Mark shut his eyes closed.   
“You better fucking do so,” he murmured and fell.  

Haechan held him tight. He let out a shaky breath and opened his eyes.  
“See? It wasn’t so hard,” his saviour said with a warm smile.   
“You can’t make me leave this place the same way,” Mark whispered, clinging to him even more.   
“Yeah, I know. There’s an exit that still works.”   
“And we didn’t use it?!” He would scream, but his throat didn’t work properly.   
“Well, it’s an exit, not an entrance. You can let go of me now, by the way.”   
Mark blushed and awkwardly got his feet on the ground.  
“Sorry. Thanks for saving my life.”   
“No problem. Now let’s go and see some factory action.”

**taeyong’s kids  
7:17 pm**

**10/10:** what are you guys doing?

 **oh canada:** just broke the law  
gtg

 **drama queen:** MARK FUCKING LEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa here comes the magic enjoy uwu

The building was empty and their steps echoed in the silence. From time to time a weird, metallic sound could be heard from afar. It constantly made Mark jump and Hae-chan snicker.   
“What if someone’s here? Maybe they turned it into a drug factory?” Mark whispered, looking around. He was a bit pale.  
“Someone has been watching way too much action movies. It’s empty.”  
“So what’s your explanation… For the sound?” He interrupted himself when he heard another sound like this.   
“Old pipes, honey. For a Leo, you’re quite a scaredy cat.” Haechan smiled and took Mark’s hand.    
“How do you know I’m a Leo?” Mark asked, trying to hide the pink colour of his cheeks.   
“Isn’t that obvious?” Haechan giggled quietly.   
“I don’t think so…”   
“Oh, come on. Try guessing my sign.”

Mark looked at him and tried to recall that day when he and Lucas decided to learn about astrology. Unfortunately, it had been 6 years since this happened, so his memories weren’t exactly fresh. He focused on the boy’s face, trying to analyze his features. Tanned skin, light brown hair and those eyes, and… He was getting distracted pretty fast.

“So, what’s the diagnosis?” Haechan smiled and Mark felt like he could just die at this moment.   
“I don’t know, umm…” And he definitely forgot every zodiac sign. _Fuck._ “Leo?”   
“You’re just repeating what I said.”  
“Well, there can be more than one Leo in the world?” he said with a panicked smile. Haechan burst out laughing.   
“There sure can. But I’m not a Leo. I’m a Gemini.”  
“Oh. Cool,” Mark said, not sure how to react. Should he congratulate him or something?   
“Come on, little lion, we have to see the city.” Haechan squeezed his hand and lead him to the stairs.

Climbing the stairs wasn’t Mark’s favourite activity in general. Those stairs were hell. Someone could think stairs in a factory would be… Normal. Or safe. Not in this case. There were giant holes, some steps were missing and others were loose. Haechan didn’t seem to be bothered, his steps were light and stable. Once again Mark was in absolute awe.   
“How do you do that in heels?” he said when they finally got to the last floor.   
“It’s about getting used to them. I also visit this place often so I know those stairs. Be careful here, there are holes in the floor,” the boy hummed.

Mark had never been so stressed before. Breaking the law? Ok, he could do that. But risking his life? That could be… More problematic.   
“Hey. You’re safe with me. And look, we’re here.” Haechan stopped and smiled. “See? Nothing bad happened.”

Mark felt the cold wind on his cheeks. They were standing on a big, balcony-like platform. He looked forward. He could see the entire city from here, every skyscraper, tower, every light. His mouth fell open at the view. He had never felt so close to the city and so isolated at the same time. There was no sound, the nearest buildings were at least a kilometre away. Perfect silence interrupted only by their breathing.

“It’s quite a view, isn’t it?” Haechan sighed and took out a small, transparent crystal. Marks eyes were now fixated on him.   
“It is,” he whispered. “What are you doing?”   
“Didn’t I promise you some magic, little lion?”   
Mark’s ears and cheeks were now burning.   
“Do you always give people nicknames?” he asked, watching the crystal with fascination. The answer was whispered in his ear.   
“Only when they’re cute. Now, show me your hand.”

He did that, once again trying to hide the blush. God, blushing had never been his thing, and now this was happening. He just… wasn’t used to people calling him cute names.   
“Catch that!” Haechan smiled and threw the crystal in his direction. Mark tried, but the stone didn’t land in his hand. Instead, it stayed in front of his face, emitting soft, golden-ish light. His mouth once again fell open. Unbelievable.

“This is…”   
“Magic,” Haechan said softly. His eyes had a subtle golden glow which almost made Mark forget about the crystal floating in front of his face. “Yes, it is. Skeptical still?”   
“I… I don’t think so…” he stuttered out. Haechan lifted his hand up and the stone flew right into it. Mark watched him in silence. He literally couldn’t move, he was… stunned.   
“Could you make _us_ fly?” he finally asked. The other boy blinked a few times.   
“Not today,” he said finally. “It’s harder than it looks. But maybe one day…”

They spent another hour on the platform, in almost absolute silence. Haechan made random things from his pockets levitate and Mark watched, fascinated. It reminded him of the time he’d seen the ocean for the first time. He just couldn’t stop watching the other boy. He was particularly fascinated by the golden glow of his eyes and hands.   
“How does that work?” he asked, pointing to Haechan’s finger. The other shrugged.   
“I don’t know exactly. I know everyone who does magic has their own colour. You know, the one that they’re connected with the most. And as the magic grows stronger, so does the connection.”

Mark watched him with slight disbelief.   
“I feel like a fantasy novel protagonist,” he said finally.   
“Oh, don’t flatter yourself. You’re barely the sidekick.” Haechan giggled and hid his possessions. “I have to get you back to the café before your friends decide to kill me.”   
“God, my friends. They’re gonna kill me,” Mark realized. It only made his companion laugh more.

It felt like waking up from a strange dream. Getting out of the factory was much easier than getting inside. They didn’t talk much, but Haechan’s (still slightly glowing) hand was warm in Mark’s own. He felt so… Calm.   
“I’m not going through an existential crisis,” he noticed as they were walking down the street.   
“I’m very glad but wait until you’re alone. That’s when you’ll realize.”  
“Thanks for the ecouragement.”  
Haechan laughed.

When they arrived, the café was closed. Mark could see Ten, Lucas, and Taeyong inside. They all were… worried. He bit his lip.   
“I’m gonna go now so they don’t tear me apart,” Haechan said and let go of his hand.   
“Thanks for tonight. It was… Incredible.”   
“I’m glad. Text me when they’re done with you. And also during the existential crisis, I can help with that.”   
Mark nodded and smiled.   
“Bye, Hae.”   
“Goodnight, little lion.” And with that, he left.

Mark tried to cool down a bit before entering the café, but it wasn’t possible. Ten spotted him from his seat and got up quickly.   
“Fuck. Shit. Holy fucking…” Mark started cursing. He already could sense death coming. He was dragged inside a few seconds later.

Taeyong put down his coffee cup.   
“Mark Lee, I can’t even express the depth of the trouble you’re in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've written 2.5k words today and i feel like i could keep writing but school exists  
> thanks for 2k hits i am uwu   
> hope you liked this part!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat names  
> oh canada: mark  
> jae d: jaehyun  
> 10/10: ten  
> doyoung: doyoung  
> nana: jaemin  
> tall bitch #1: lucas  
> tall bitch #2: johnny  
> drama queen: taeyong
> 
> enjoy!! uwu

**taeyong’s kids  
1:12 am**

**nana:** hey is mr i-dont-care-about-my-friends back

 **oh canada:** why thank you, jaemin, i am

 **nana:** i hope taeyong stole your kneecaps for doing this to us

 **oh canada:** he did

 **nana:** good. it’s what you deserve.   
bitch.

 **renjun:** oh jaemin you’re finally online

 **nana:** im not

 **renjun:** CARE TO EXPLAIN WHERE YOU ARE   
MY HAIR IS GETTING GREY   
I WAS WORRIED SICK

 **nana:** im shopping with grandma

 **renjun:** it’s 1 FUCKING AM

 **nana:** shes picky with clothes

 **renjun:** oh my fucking god

“Okay. Now that we’re done with the screaming,” Ten said, turning a chair backwards and sitting on it like a chaotic gay he was. “Tell me everything, Mark.”  
“Took you some time, the screaming,” he whispered. “What do you mean ‘everything’?”  
“Where did you two go? What did you do? How was it? Did he show you some magic? Did you kiss?” Ten smiled and took a sip of his iced coffee. Mark blushed. His friends were _the worst._  
“To the factory. Hung out. It was fun. He did. Why would we kiss?” he murmured.   
“Well, he was holding your hand. And you were blushing. A lot. Hell, you’re even blushing right now.”   
“I was not! Shut up! How do you know we were holding hands?” Mark felt like a piece of firewood. Why would they do that to him?  
“You just told us, sweetie,” Lucas said with a cruel smile.    
“God, I hate you,” he groaned. Sneaky bitches.

“Guys. I’m as interested in Mark’s love life as the next person. But it’s after 1 AM and you shouldn’t be drinking coffee, mister.” Taeyong took the glass out of Ten’s hand. “Time to go home and sleep. I’m gonna give you all a ride if you behave.”  
“My coffee,” Ten cried out, watching the glass with a pained expression. “But also, thanks. You’re a god, Lee Taeyong. I hope Jaehyun reminds you about it all the time.”   
“Why would he?” Taeyong raised his eyebrow and started washing the glass.  
“Well, that’s what boyfriends do?” Ten rolled his eyes. Taeyong dropped the cup and looked at him.   
“He. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend.” His cheeks were a little red.  
“He’s not?! Oh my God, what are you two waiting for?”   
“You’re not getting a ride tonight.” Taeyong’s face got redder. Mark rolled his eyes.    
“I’m sorry. I just thought you got it sorted out already,” Ten murmured, trying to defend himself.   
“You’re making it worse~” Lucas sang quietly.

The ride home was silent. Taeyong was obviously thinking about something. Mark took out his phone and saw a notification.

**haechan, mark  
1:20 am**

**haechan:** did they kill you??

 **mark:** no, just screamed for like 2 hours  
taeyong’s actually got a sore throat from that :((

 **haechan:** at least you’re alive uwu  
get some rest, little lion

 **mark:** ……….

 **haechan:** i bet you’re blushing  
cutie  
goodnight

 **mark:** sweet dreams

He closed his eyes. _Oh shit._ What was this about? How could someone make him feel… Like this?

 _Ping._  

 ** _ten_** _created a group_  
**ten** changed the group name to **the conspiracy  
ten **added **mark, johnny, jaemin, renjun, doyoung, lucas** and **kun** to the group

**the conspiracy  
1:23 am**

**ten:** hello, my comrades

 **mark:** i am literally next to you can’t you talk

 **ten:** sorry but taeyong’s also in the car

 **kun:** hi everyone!

 **jaemin:** hello whats this about

 **renjun:** jaemin be aware that i am not talking to you.   
hi everyone else!!

 **ten:** so,,, it’s abt taeyong and jaehyun  
i need your help, guys

 **johnny:** what about them

 **ten:** taeyongs been craving some jae d if u know what i mean

 **johnny:** ooh nice pun baby

 **ten:** thanks ilysm  
im gonna be home soon come over   
i need kisses uwu

 **johnny:** everything for u baby

 **mark:** GROSS  
can we get back to the plan

 **ten:** sure  
we need to get them on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading <33


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it doesn't make sense i have a cold kdjsh  
> also doyoung is finally here in person!   
> enjoy uwu

“Why are we meeting here?” Mark asked, looking around. “We can get caught.”  
They were sitting at the café, and it was Jaehyun and Taeyong’s shift. He didn’t understand how it would protect them from the two finding out.   
“Well, they won’t suspect anything. If we went to the library or another café… THAT would be suspicious,” Ten said and rolled his eyes. “It’s simple logic, sweetie.”   
“Also I haven’t been here for a while,” Doyoung said and took a bite of his cookie. “Uni is a bitch.”  
“It sure is, but you’re the best student ever,” Johnny smiled. “You read so many books you have become a book at this point.”   
Jaemin sighed and took a sip of his hot chocolate.   
“I invited Haechan. He always has the best ideas.”   
“Who?” Doyoung furrowed his eyebrows.    
“Mark’s crush. Cool.” Ten climbed on Johnny’s lap and looked around. Mark’s reaction wasn’t as calm.  
“You did what!” he said, his voice dangerously high-pitched. Lucas laughed.   
“You should have told him before, he’d have the time to do his hair.”  
“God, I hate you. I’m inviting Jungwoo over then.” Mark took out his phone. His friend shrieked.   
“Don’t you dare!”  
“’Hi, Jungwoo… This is Mark, from the coffee shop… Lucas says he misses you, want to come? We’re conspiring’ Annnnd…”  
“NOO!”  
“Sent,” Mark said with an evil smile.   
Renjun giggled.   
“You deserved that, Xuxi.”  
“I can’t believe you’re so mean to me.”   
”That’s karma, bitch,” he said with a smile and reached for Jaemin’s chocolate. The other boy looked at him with wide eyes. For the past few days he had been ignored, and now?   
“That’s mine,” he tried to protest.   
“Shut up,” Renjun said and took a sip. “That’s stupid bitch fee.”   
“Renjun, language!” Kun said, furrowing his eyebrows. Jaemin was just staring at his roommate.  
“Okay,” he said softly. He was far too shocked to do something.  
“Oh, Jungwoo says he’ll be here in a few minutes. He also says he misses you, too,” Mark said, looking at Lucas. “Which is like, super gross.”  
“He said that?!”   
“Yes, stop screaming,” he hissed, covering his ears. “That hurts.”  
“What hurts?” Someone put their bag on an empty chair next to Mark. A very special someone. “Maybe I can help.”   
“Hi, Hae!” Jaemin smiled. Haechan took off his coat and placed his bag on the floor. He sat down and sighed.   
“Hi, everyone. It’s so cold I think my nose is gonna fall off soon,” he whined. Mark looked at him.   
“I’m gonna go order you some tea. And Ten will explain his stupid plan to you.”  
“Thanks, little lion,” Haechan said with a smile. Mark blushed and ran to get him tea before anyone reacted.   
“You guys are having quite a meeting there,” Jaehyun said. Mark shrugged.   
“Nothing unusual. I invited Jungwoo over to make Lucas flustered,” he explained. “And Renjun’s fighting with Jaemin so… At least we can make sure they’re not throwing hands.”   
Jaehyun laughed.   
“You’re starting to sound like Taeyong.”   
“I’m not!” Mark looked around. Maybe some stranger was going to agree with him. Sadly, that didn’t happen. “Anyway, I was going to order a big winter tea.”  
“For your sweet little boyfriend?” Jaehyun hummed, preparing the tea. Mark felt himself blush once again.   
“Shut up! We’re friends. Focus on Taeyong, won’t you?”   
It was Jaehyun’s turn to blush. He gave Mark the tea, obviously flustered. The younger laughed and went to the table.   
“One winter tea for you,” he said, putting it in front of Haechan, who smiled.  
“Thanks.” He wrapped his hands around the cup and sighed. “Oh, that’s better.”   
Kun sighed and looked at him.  
“Maybe you should dress for the weather and not for flirting with Mark,” he said, eyeing his tank top. Mark’s face was basically on fire and Haechan’s cheeks turned pink.  
“I came here straight from dance practice,” he said and took a sip of his tea. Jaemin snorted.  
“Straight.”  
Haechan laughed and looked at Mark, who was still blushing and staring at the table.  
“You’re free on Wednesday?” he whispered.   
“From five PM, I think,” Mark murmured and looked at him. “Why, do you have anything in mind?”  
“A magic show. For your eyes only.”  
“Sounds great. Where do we meet?”   
“I’ll text you the details soon,” Haechan said with a mysterious smile. Mark nodded quickly.   
Ten stretched on Johnny’s lap and smiled like a lazy cat. He took out a notepad and looked at everyone.  
“So,” he said. “The plan. You know how every December I host a winter party?”   
The answers were mixed, the ‘no’s coming mainly from Kun’s side of the table. Ten smiled.   
“Okay, so introduction: every December I host a winter party.”  
“We are aware now.” Kun smiled.   
“You are all invited, I’ll text you the details. Anyway, I’m thinking… Jaehyun. Taeyong. Mistletoe.”  
“Cheesy!” Haechan said. “Lock them on the balcony and force them to keep each other warm.”   
“You’re a monster, I love it,” Ten giggled. “But that can cause death and we don’t want that.”  
“Oh, right. Oh, I’ve got it. Let’s all buy gifts for each other. Secret Santa.”  
Ten furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Haechan.  
“I love it, but explain?”   
“They’re gonna pick each other. I’ll go present shopping with Taeyong and Mark will go with Jaehyun, and we’ll make sure they get romantic gifts.”  
“Sure,” Mark said. “But how?”  
“Exactly,” Doyoung chimed in. “How will we be sure that they pick each other?”   
Haechan grinned, mischief sparkling in his eyes.   
“Leave that to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading <33


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat names  
> oh canada: mark  
> jae d: jaehyun  
> 10/10: ten  
> doyoung: doyoung  
> nana: jaemin  
> tall bitch #1: lucas  
> tall bitch #2: johnny  
> drama queen: taeyong
> 
> enjoy

Jungwoo was freezing, and the snow falling on his face didn’t really help. He knew the café was really close, and so was the warmth, so he tried walking faster.   
And oh, did he regret it.   
At the beginning it was fine, he could already see the people inside. And then, he felt himself losing balance. He tried grabbing something to keep himself still, but the space around him was empty. And so, he fell right on the cold ground. He sighed in defeat.   
“You win this one, winter,” he whispered, annoyed. Everything hurt and he really wanted to go home.

“Hey, you’re alright?”   
Jungwoo lifted his head up. Lucas was standing in front of him with a worried look on his face. Had he seen it? Jungwoo was panicking a bit. Well, that was embarrassing.  
“I think so,” he said. “I… didn’t expect the roads to be slippery.”   
Lucas helped him get up.   
“Your hands are cold,” he said. “Let’s go, it’s warmer inside.”   
“Thanks. I hate this weather,” Jungwoo murmured. The taller boy didn’t let go of his hand.

Everyone at the table greeted Jungwoo enthusiastically. They were gathered around a bowl with papers inside.   
“Are you alright? You’re shaking,” Kun said, furrowing his eyebrows.   
“I thought it was warmer outside,” Jungwoo whispered, sitting next to Lucas, who took off his hoodie.   
“Here, wear this. And I’ll buy you tea.” And with that, he was gone. Mark and Ten looked at each other, amused. Kun wasn’t in such a good mood.   
“Why can’t any of you just dress for the weather?” he asked, looking at his friends. “Don’t even try calling me when you all have a cold.”   
“Sorry, mom,” Renjun said and took Jaemin’s scarf to wrap around his exposed neck. “See? I’m gonna start dressing better.”   
“That’s mine,” his roommate said.   
“Well, being a stupid bitch is expensive.”   
“Language!” Kun interrupted. Jungwoo laughed. Maybe he didn’t like crowds, but this… He could get used to meetings like this.

Mark took out his phone. Haechan looked at him, mouthing ‘what’s up’.   
“You’ll see.”

**taeyong’s kids  
4:17 pm**

**oh canada:** @doyoung stop looking at jungwoo like THAT

 **tall bitch #1:**???!?!!?!?!?!!!! i leave the table for one (1) minute

 **doyoung:** im sorry he’s just very cute  
i really shouldve come here WEEKS ago

 **oh canada:** do you want lucas to beat u up so much

 **doyoung:** im sorry are they dating? i dont think so

 **10/10:** kids please i beg u   
don’t go full on heroic kdrama knights and don’t fight for jungwoos heart  
its 21st century act normal  
let him decide

Haechan took the phone out of Mark’s hand.   
“Hey,” the other boy said, but couldn’t hide a smile.   
“Give me a second.”

 **oh canada:** wow ten rly said bottom rights huh –hc

 **10/10:** im the biggest bottom rights activist here  
also @jaeyong come here guys we’re doing secret santa!!!

 **drama queen:** we’re working

 **jae d:** be there in a sec

 **oh canada:** jaehyun said fuck work –hc

**_oh canada_ ** _added **haechan** to the chat  
**10/10** changed **haechan** ’s name to **marks bf**_

Mark lifted his head up and shot Ten an angry look. The other boy just smiled and kissed Johnny on the cheek.   
“Gross,” Mark whispered, causing Haechan to laugh.

**_marks bf_ ** _changed **oh canada** ’s name to **baby lion**_

“I thought it was ‘little lion’.” Mark was trying really hard not to blush. Not in front of his friends.   
“It was, but you’re acting like a baby,” Haechan said with a smile. 

**marks bf:** im not but i have to respect the decision of bottom’s council president

 **10/10:** mark marry him

Jaehyun and Taeyong joined them soon, the latter visibly annoyed. Lucas was with them, holding a cup of tea for Jungwoo.   
“Who’s taking the orders?” Doyoung asked.   
“Another kid. Can we make it quick, please.” The red-haired boy was looking at the counter with a stressed face. “Before he makes a huge mess.”

Ten pushed the bowl towards them.   
“Pick a piece of paper, there are names written on them. You have to prepare a present for the person you get.”   
“You first,” Jaehyun said, looking at Taeyong.

Haechan placed a hand on Mark’s hand. The other boy looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.   
“What are you doing?” he whispered.   
“Shhh. Energy.” Haechan’s eyes were all gold now and it certainly made Mark feel… _things._ But he also suddenly felt very tired. _Great,_ he thought _. I became a battery._

 It was Jaehyun’s turn now and Mark felt exhausted. He could only focus on the hand touching his own and the golden glow it was emitting. Everything else was… A blur.

When it went back to normal, Jaehyun and Taeyong were already behind the counter. Mark took a sharp breath and tried to change his position. He couldn’t, he was too tired.   
“What the fuck?” Ten asked, looking at them. “You guys look like you’ve just finished a marathon.”   
“Sorry,” Haechan said, his head falling on Mark’s shoulder. “I thought it would be easier. I’m gonna take a nap now.”   
“Yeah,” Mark whispered. “Good idea.”   
“You can’t just nap in the coffee shop! That’s suspicious!” Ten hissed, but he wasn’t heard by the two boys. They were already asleep.

“What happened?” Jaemin asked, looking around in confusion. Renjun sighed.   
“You won’t believe me if I tell you, so just drink your chocolate.”

The table fell silent. No one wanted to disturb the sleeping boys. The only thing that could be heard was Kun’s quiet muttering in Chinese. And based on Renjun and Lucas’ expression it was pretty obvious the boy wasn’t exactly paying attention to _language_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor kun and his existential crisis  
> can you believe i still have a cold winter rly is that bitch :(((((  
> thanks for reading uwuwuwu


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back aaah  
> enjoy

**the conspiracy  
7:20 pm**

**_ten_ ** _added **haechan** to the chat_

**ten:** @mark @haechan how are you guys feeling

 **haechan:** a little tired but much better  
thanks for dropping us off! mark’s still asleep

 **jaemin:** mood

 **ten:** i wanted to get him to his house but you guys wouldnt let go of each other   
i mean HOW CUTE IS THAT

 **lucas:** UWUWUWUWU WISH I COULD SEE THAT

 **ten:** i have a video ill send it later

 **haechan:** uwu send it to me too  
also taeyong just texted me  
“hi hae what should i get jaehyun????”

 **ten:** OH YES ITS WORKING

 **haechan:** im going to the mall with him on thursday   
that’s bottom solidarity babes

 **ten:** im officially adopting you   
@johnny we have a son now

 **johnny:** hi son

 **haechan:** hi dad  
i think marks waking up wait a minute

Mark opened his eyes and looked around. He was a little confused. When did he paint his room peach? Or was it another prank? Jaemin had mentioned his burning hatred of Mark’s green room before. He blinked a few times. His bed also was… Different. The sheets were covered in constellations and there was a big teddy bear next to him.  
He moved his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

His bed also didn’t have a Haechan on it.   
“Hi. You’re awake!” the boy said with a wide smile. Mark nodded, still a bit sleepy and lost.   
“I am. Where are we?” he asked, looking around.   
“My place. Ten dropped us off here a few hours ago. Hope you don’t mind.” Haechan was nervously chewing on his bottom lip and it really shouldn’t be as cute as Mark thought.   
“I don’t. You have a nice room,” he said and yawned. He was still pretty tired, but far from exhaustion. Haechan smiled and took out his phone.   
“Everyone wants pictures of you sleeping.”  
“Creeps,” Mark murmured. Haechan nodded with a smile and got back to whatever he was doing. They sat in this comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“Can I ask you… What happened in the coffee shop?” Mark finally asked, looking at his companion.   
“Oh, sure. I changed every piece of paper to ‘Jaehyun’ when Taeyong was picking, and then to ‘Taeyong’ when Jaehyun was picking. I thought it would be easy…” Haechan bit his lip.   
“But..?”   
“But I did some magic earlier today and was a bit tired. So I wanted to take a bit of your energy.”   
Mark nodded. So he was a battery. Huh.   
“That… Wasn’t really a bit,” he noticed.   
“Yes, I know. Turns out it’s a little more difficult than I imagined. So I might have drained the both of us a little,” he explained, trying to look cool, but Mark could _feel_ the nervousness. It took him a bit of courage, but he sat up and ruffled Haechan’s hair.   
“It’s okay. We’re alive, and I think it worked.”  
“It did, at least with Taeyong. He texted me to help him with shopping,” he said, relaxing. Mark nodded with a smile. So the plan worked. And magic was real. And he was touching Haechan’s hair.

Of course, at this moment his stomach growled, ruining everything. Haechan giggled and got out of the bed.   
“Come with me, we’ll make some dinner.”   
“Great idea, I love it.”

Haechan’s kitchen was cozy, but also kind of unsettling. Weird herbs were hanging from herb racks, the windowsill was full of jars with colourful… _things_ inside and Mark was pretty sure the eyes painted on the wall just blinked. He bit his lip.   
“Yes, they blink,” Haechan said as if he was reading his mind. Maybe he was.   
“Why?” Mark decided to sit on a chair.   
“It’s a protection spell. A gift from a friend,” the boy hummed, putting on an apron. “What do you want to eat?”   
“Anything, I’m not picky.” Mark blushed a little. This apron was cute. Haechan was cute.   
“Okay, I have… Oh, I can make fried chicken.”  
“I love chicken,” Mark said quickly, which made his friend giggle.   
“Okay, so I’ll make it.”  
Mark smiled and took out his phone.

**jaehyun, mark  
7:43 pm**

**jaehyun:** mark!! what should i get taeyongie for christmas?  
*taeyong  
fucking autocorrect am i right

 **mark:** i don’t know dude

He furrowed his eyebrows. Who did he have to buy a present for?  
“Did we get the little… name papers?” he asked. Haechan laughed.   
“Yes, Ten let us pick when we were leaving, I think. I barely remember it.”  
Mark reached to his pocket. There it was, a little piece of paper. He opened it and simultaneously felt relief and nervousness.   
_Haechan._

**jaehyun, mark**

**mark:** wanna go shopping? i need to buy a present for hae   
together we’ll figure it out

 **jaehyun:** great! i want taeyongie to like it  
*taeyong

**the conspiracy  
7:45 pm**

**mark:** the plans working  
jaehyun keeps calling taeyong taeyongie btw   
are we sure theyre not married?

 **ten:** we’ll make sure they are soon

 **johnny:** babe i love you but im scared sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!! and also for all the hits and kudos im AKHJSGHVSHJKH <33


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat names  
>  baby lion: mark  
>  jae d: jaehyun  
>  10/10: ten  
>  doyoung: doyoung  
>  nana: jaemin  
>  tall bitch #1: lucas  
>  tall bitch #2: johnny  
>  drama queen: taeyong  
>  marks bf: mark
> 
> enjoy!!

“This is honestly the tastiest thing I’ve ever had,” Mark said with a smile.  
“You’re just being nice,” Haechan hummed, blushing slightly.  
“Am not. It’s just so good.”   
“One, you’re a sweetheart. Two, don’t talk with your mouth full.”  
“Sorry.”

They talked for a bit about stupid, everyday things. Mark was quite enjoying this, he liked talking to his… extraordinary friend. There was something fascinating in the way he talked about dance classes and siblings, being surrounded by all those… not-so-everyday things.

“How are we going to do the shopping?” Haechan asked when they were doing the dishes. Mark furrowed his eyebrows.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Like… Are we going there at the same time and ‘run into each other?’ To hang out?” Haechan didn’t seem to care about the fact that his plates were literally floating in the air, but Mark did. He was terrified. And amused.   
“Might be super risky and get us exposed,” he said, ducking to avoid getting hit with a flying pot. “We could hang out after the whole shopping thing, though.”  
“Oh, like two different malls and then pretending we didn’t know Jaeyong are with us… I like the way your mind works.” The other boy closed the cupboard door and wiped his hands.  
“Thanks, my parents made it.”  
He scoffed with disbelief.   
“Idiot.”

“Thanks for letting me sleep here. And for the dinner.” Mark zipped up his jacket and smiled at his friend.  
“No problem. I think you should come over more often. You know, to talk about magic stuff.” Haechan looked a little… flustered? Mark definitely thought it was cute.  
“Sure,” he said, wrapping a scarf around his neck. “Just… let me know when I can?”   
“Sure will.” The other boy looked like he was considering something. “And text me when you get home.”   
“Okay.”  
“Can I hug you?”   
Mark felt his cheeks heat up. Oh God.   
“Of course,” he said, cringing internally at his high-pitched voice. But it was totally worth it, because Haechan was warm and perfect for hugging.   
 “Bye, baby lion,” the dancer said with a bright smile. Mark’s heart stopped for a second. He should get that checked.   
“Bye, Hae. Have a good evening.”   
“Bye-bye.”  
And with that, he left.

**haechan, mark  
9:20 pm**

**mark:** im home!!

 **haechan** : im glad, baby lion  
I shouldve walked you there :((

 **mark:** there was no need, i live pretty close

 **haechan:** im very glad to hear that  
oof whys ten bombarding the chat?

 **mark:** uh let me guess  
its either  
they had sex and hes gonna brag   
hes buying stuff online   
hes cold  
or hes drunk and buying nsfw stuff

 **haechan:** kjfajhfkdj WHAT

 **mark:** he only does that when he’s drunk

**taeyong’s kids  
9:31 pm**

**10/10:** first of all, kids, let me say this   
taemin is the best artist of all times  
and ‘mars’ is THE song  
whERES MY HAIR  
anyway!   
it’s so fucking cold im gonna buy a blanket

 **drama queen** : not to be that person but isn’t ur house like  
89% blankets

 **10/10:** bitch  
this family is falling apart bc of u

 **marks bf:** get two blankets!

 **nana:** why would u say that

 **tall bitch #2:** haechan i cannot believe

 **10/10:** THAT’S MY SON!  
i luv u hae uwuwuwuwu

 **marks bf:** uwuwuwuwuwu

 **baby lion:** whats happening here

 **tall bitch #2** : be a good son-in-law and help?

 **baby lion:** you cant make me choose

 **doyoung:** I HATE THIS FAMILY

 **baby lion:**????

 **10/10:** ????????

 **doyoung:** i wanted to be involved  
goodnight!

 **jae d:** god i just wanted to shower and i come back to some family drama  
why

 **10/10:** 3 blankets it is

 **tall bitch #2** : NO  
  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sakdjkjhfadkhfksjhaf ive already mentioned tht on the other work, but my laptop is broken and i don't have the time to get it fixed bc of the workload that came with the end of the semester  
> luckily, i figured out how to use the family computer so i'll be able to write more!  
> hope you enjoyed this, feel free to contact me on twitter @ aesthetic_sol!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!!! uwu

**mark, lucas  
3:56 pm**

**mark:** im meeting haechan in 2 hours   
what do i wear for magic meetings???

 **lucas:** did you mean “what do i wear to impress haechan”

 **mark:** no?????   
i just wanna  
look good for the occasion  
what r u on haha

 **lucas:** the fucking ‘haha’ of lies  
i know you mark lee  
you cant lie to me   
‘haha’ who do you think i am  
taeyong???????????????

 **mark:** taeyong would give me the advice without stupid questions

 **lucas:** no reason to get mark   
mad

 **mark:** FOCUS   
will you be a best friend for a sec   
you can go back to laughing at me after this conversation ends   
please

 **lucas:** cool cool   
so  
u want to look cool   
but also function normally   
uhhh

 **mark:** pretty much

 **lucas:** khakis + matching tshirt  
steve irwin style

 **mark:** fuck you?????????

 **lucas:** why  
i know at least 5 ppl who had a crush on him  
including myself

 **mark:** I DID NOT ASK   
im   
gonna   
text ten   
bye luc*s   
ur name is now officially censored

 **lucas:** not my name!!!!!!!!!!!  
mark :(((  
mark text me back bestie   
my bff  
my favorite bro   
my dude

**ten, mark  
4:02 pm**

**mark:** hi ten what should i wear to my meeting with haechan  
im asking bc idk how to dress comfy but good   
so i need ur help fashion expert

 **ten:** you asked xuxi and he said something stupid  
am i right?

 **mark:** he told me to dress like steve irwin

 **ten:** oh my god

 **mark:** please send help :((

 **ten:** okay maybe try these black distressed jeans??   
and a patterned shirt

 **mark:** distressed? i am distressed

 **ten:** sjdhaajhjfkshsa **  
** the ripped jeans

 **mark:** ah  
thanks ten!!!! youre the best fashion person everrr

 **ten:** im glad u noticed   
good luck!!

He was at the café fifteen minutes early, drinking a latte and wondering what did Haechan plan. The other boy was always a mystery.    
“Someone’s looking good today.”   
Mark jumped, startled. Haechan and his sneaky ways.   
“Thanks, I asked Ten for fashion advice.” He turned his head to look at the boy. Oh, well. Suddenly, Mark felt really underdressed. Haechan was wearing a crimson red dress shirt and skinny jeans with lace elements sewn into them. And, of course, high-heeled boots.   
“I don’t know if you’re joking or not.” Haechan smiled. Mark rolled his eyes.   
“And I won’t tell you. You look good, too.” He blushed. _Already?_  
“Thanks, baby lion. Are you ready?”   
“Yes, let’s go. Where are we going?”   
“It’s a surprise,” Haechan said with a mysterious smile. Mark wasn’t going to question him further. He followed him to the exit.

“Should I text the guys? They might get worried.”   
“Yeah, tell them you’ll be back in the morning,” Haechan said, grabbing his hand. Mark raised his eyebrows.   
“I have school, you know.”   
“That’s why the morning, not Friday evening.”   
“Can’t argue with that,” Mark hummed and let his companion lead him into the dark streets.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it turned out so much more poetic than expected enjoy

It was on the edge of a forest that Mark started feeling a little bit nervous.  
“Haechannie?” he finally asked. “You’re not going to murder me, are you?”  
The other boy giggled and took out a flashlight.  
“No worries, baby lion. Have you ever been to a forest before?”  
“I’m not a kid,” Mark said, rolling his eyes. “But never at night.”  
“Then that’s going to be an experience for you,” Hae giggled. “Stay near me and don’t be afraid of noises. The forest is greeting you, nighttime is its time to talk.”  
“You’re not making it less scary,” Mark raised his eyebrows, trying to get closer to the other boy. And with that, they entered the forest.

Mark expected silence, but he was wrong. Everything seemed to be alive. The twigs were cracking under their feet. The wind was loud, scarily loud. Everything was loud. The opposite of peace. The weak light of Haechan’s flashlight only made it scarier. Mark felt as if he were in the wrong place, he was an intruder in that mysterious, moonlit world.

But Haechan wasn’t. Mark looked at him, fascinated. With his bright, golden eyes, small figure and that aura of magic and mystery surrounding him, he fit right in. He seemed to be one with the forest, the moon and the stars shining above the trees. He wasn’t a magician. He was _magic._

“Careful here.” Haechan grabbed his hand. “We’re going to cross a stream, see?”  
“Oh,” Mark said softly. There was definitely a stream, a big one. “How are we gonna…”  
“There’s a bridge there, come with me.”  
The bridge seemed very fragile, but Mark didn’t feel in danger. Not with Hae holding his hand like that. But still, he held his breath as he crossed the stream. The water was close and it felt alive.

“Wait,” Hae said when they got off the bridge. “I wanna touch the water.”  
“You… What?” Mark asked, but the other was already almost in the stream, crouching to get as near as possible.  
“Haechan?”  
“You’ve slept in my bed, you can call me Donghyuck now,” the boy said with a smile. “Look. You have to greet the stream and listen to its stories.”

Mark watched in awe as the boy put his hand in the water. His fingers started glowing golden and the water seemed to climb up his hand a bit, greeting him as well. Donghyuck smiled, playing with the water for a few seconds before standing up.  
“Your turn, baby lion.”  
“I can’t make my hand glow..?” Mark gulped, but switched places with Donghyuck and crouched. He looked at the other boy and, after receiving an encouraging smile, put his hand in the stream.

It was cold. It was so cold that he couldn’t feel his fingers for a few seconds. But it was also energizing in some way. He felt his mind clear up, it was… Something else.  
When he moved away, Donghyuck smiled at him.  
“Did you feel it?”  
“Yes,” Mark whispered. His companion giggled and touched his wet hand with his own.  
“Let’s go then.”

“Will you tell me where we’re going?”  
“You’ll see very soon. Stop worrying, baby lion.” Hae squeezed his hand. “Look up.”  
“But, Hyuck…”  
He raised Mark’s chin gently and smiled.  
“Look at the stars, baby.”  
Mark gasped. He’d never seen the night sky like that before. It was so clear, he could count the stars.  
“They’re so beautiful,” he whispered. Donghyuck smiled.  
“They are. And they’re always there, no matter where you go. Even if you can’t see them.”

They stood like this for what seemed to be an eternity but also just a split second. Donghyuck’s hand was still on Mark’s chin, cold and gentle in its touch. Mark tried to decipher the stars’ language, recall the names of constellations, but he couldn’t focus. The crescent moon was bright. Everything fell silent, serene.

“Do you feel it?” Donghyuck asked softly, caressing Mark’s cheek and making him blush.  
“Can’t name it, but yes,” the boy whispered, afraid to look away from the stars.  
“This is the universe. This is what magic is.”

And then, Mark understood.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: dejuns_eyebrows / curiouscat: xiaodejun_  
> EDIT (27 february): im sorry for not posting for so long but i have a 1000 page long assigned reading and its hell ;; see you soon, hopefully!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i've mentioned on my twitter, here's a chapter from... a different perspective  
> enjoy!!!

The doorbell rang twice. It started snowing again and his knees had never been so cold. He wrapped himself in his coat. He’d hoped that it would get warmer once he’d got inside the building, but he was wrong. The staircase was still very cold.   _How long can it take to answer the door?_  

A very sleepy person finally opened the door and looked at him with an apologetic smile.   
“Hello. Sorry I kept you waiting, I fell asleep on the table… Nevermind. Come in, you must be freezing.”   
“Just a little, thanks,” Donghyuck said and entered Taeyong’s apartment.   
“Yeah, we tried complaining about the temperature here, but no one cares. I’ll make you some tea, which one do you want?”   
“You can choose for me,” Hyuck said, looking around with a surprised smile.

He knew Taeyong was a very tidy person, but that was… Another level of tidy. Everything in the small apartment seemed to have its own place. Books were on the shelves, sorted by colors. Coats and jackets were on the coathanger. Spices in the kitchen sorted alphabetically in little jars. Everything was tidy, but the place didn’t feel uninhabited. It was cozy and warm inside. A nice change after the snow outside.

“That’s my favourite tea. It has flowers in it,” Taeyong said with a smile.   
“That sounds delicious.” Donghyuck sat down and looked at him. “So, a present for Jaehyun. Do you have any ideas?”   
“I have none. Zero. _Nul.”_  
“Oh. But don’t you know him very well? You guys seem rather close,” Hyuck pointed out, looking at a small pot on the table. Peppermint. He smiled and touched its leaves carefully. _Hello, nice to meet you._  
“Oh, we are close.” Was that a blush on Taeyong’s cheeks? Donghyuck smiled. Bingo.   
“Then what’s the problem?”   
“He’s just… Hard to shop for. That’s all.” The older boy placed a cup of tea in front of him. Donghyuck smiled.   
“Thank you. What does he like?”   
“That’s the problem. What _doesn’t_ he like?” Taeyong sighed dramatically. “And I have to think a lot, his birthday is coming soon, too.”  
“When’s his birthday?”   
“Valentine’s Day.”   
Donghyuck gasped.   
“No shit.”  
That was _perfect._ He already had a few ideas. It was also quite intriguing. He had to research that a little bit.

“What are you thinking about?” Taeyong asked. The younger boy took a sip out of his cup.   
“That’s delicious. And I think we have a theme.”   
“We do?”   
“What do you think when you hear ‘Valentine’s Day’?”   
“Um… Jaehyun.” Taeyong blushed. “Not like _that._ ”   
“Sure. But what else?” Hyuck giggled.   
“Capitalism? Love? Hearts?”   
“And we have a winner!” Donghyuck jumped in his seat with excitement. He had a great feeling about this.

After finishing his tea and telling Taeyong to get ready, he sneaked out to the bathroom and took out his phone. He went straight to the message app and picked his favourite contact.

**mark, haechan  
11:33 am**

**haechan:** hi baby lion everything is going fabulous  
we’re doing a heart theme for the present

 **mark:** this is a disaster jaehyuns just offered getting taeyong cleaning supplies

 **haechan:**???????  
i thought he’s smarter??????

 **mark:** i think he usually is he’s just stressed  
like a minute ago he had that great idea to but him a lifelong supply of melons

 **haechan:** that’s…………  
that’s actually cute   
but theyre fruit so they’d rot  
we don’t want that

 **mark:** where should i lead him?

 **haechan:** maybe jewellery? taeyong wears earrings so this might be good  
and cute

 **mark:** we’re not even inside the mall yet  
jaehyun keeps stopping in front of every little shop   
it’s cold

 **haechan:** kasjkdjhakjsd baby get inside fast!!   
i don’t want you to catch a cold :((  
okay i have to go, i’ll keep you updated

 **mark:** good luck, hyuck

 **haechan:** good luck, baby lion

 

He smiled at the phone. Oh, Mark was _cute._ He couldn’t wait to see him later, it was always so good to talk to him.   
“Let’s get going!” he shouted, closing the bathroom door behind him. Taeyong got out of his room. He’d changed his clothes and now looked more awake.   
“Will the heart theme work out?” he asked, biting his lip.   
“It sure will, don’t worry. Now, let’s go. We have a whole day of shopping ahead of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you liked it   
> tt: dejuns_eyebrows  
> curiouscat: xiaodejun_


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!!

“No, Jae,” Mark sighed, exasperated. “I don’t think this is a good idea.”   
“You don’t?” Jaehyun sighed, slowly putting the tiara back on the shelf. The jeweller watched them in silent horror, and, _God,_ could Mark relate.   
“I mean, it looks cooler than the melons,” he said, trying to cheer his friend up. “It’s just… Kind of unpractical?”   
“You think so?”   
“Jaehyun.” Mark was slowly losing both his patience and sanity. “How often do you see Taeyong wearing a crown?”   
“It’s a tiara,” Jaehyun and the jeweller said at the same time. Mark just shook his head. That was going _nowhere._  
“Look for something smaller. Like earrings. Does Taeyong wear earrings?” he asked, pretending not to know.   
“Of course he does. He looks cute in them,” Jaehyun said. His ears turned a little red. “I’m saying this as a friend, of course.”   
“Of course,” Mark nodded. They were finally going in the right direction. “So pick some earrings.”

**haechan, mark  
11:56 am**

**mark:** i finally got him to look for earrings   
he wanted to buy a tiara

 **haechan:** hell yeah i love tiaras  
i mean  
congrats baby lion

 **mark:** you love tiaras??  
aren’t they,, super impractical

 **haechan:** not everything in life has to be practical  
and i look very cute in crowns and tiaras

 **mark:** how do you know

 **haechan:** i have a few  
duh  
ok gotta go taeyong is going into gay panic

 **mark:** good luck with that :((

“Mark, what about those?”   
He hid his phone and walked to Jaehyun.   
“Which ones?” He tried to follow his friend’s finger. He wasn’t a big fan of jewellery shops. Everything was so shiny and the lights were too bright. It gave him a headache.

Jaehyun asked the jeweller to take the earrings out of the goblet. Mark squinted. That was a flower. A yellow flower.   
“Taeyongie loves daffodils,” Jaehyun said happily. “They’re perfect.”   
Mark nodded and smiled.   
“Then buy those.”

**haechan, mark  
12:09 pm**

**mark:** it seems like he found something interesting

 **haechan:** and what’s that??

 **mark:** earrings  
cant say more but theyre very cute  
also he knows taeyongs fav flower which is?????

 **haechan:** WHICH IS GAY OF HIM

 **mark:** y e s   
like  
just tell us you want to be his boyfriend and g o

 **haechan:** theyre just :(((( so cute

 **mark** i  k n o w   
nothing screams gay love like knowing each others fav flower

 **haechan:** my favorites are forget-me-nots **  
** i have to go taeyongs asking me things

He waited for Jaehyun to pay and pack the precious box in his backpack.   
“Can you wait outside for a second? I have to check something,” he said with a smile. Jaehyun shrugged and left the shop.

Mark looked at the silver-colored tiara with a moon shape on the front.   
“Do you perhaps have a sun version of this?”

He left the shop with a golden gift box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was so fun to write this, i hope you like it!!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!!

“So what do we do now?” Taeyong asked, putting a small jewellery box in his bag. They’d bought a heart bracelet between gay panic attacks on Taeyong’s side.   
“Well, Mark texted me. He wants to eat something. We could go eat with him,” Donghyuck said with an innocent smile. Taeyong wasn’t convinced.   
“Are you sure I’m not third-wheeling?”   
“What! Of course not! It’s a friendly meeting.”

They got out of the mall. Taeyong looked at his companion with a smile.   
“So,” he said, trying to act natural. The suspense and curiosity were eating him alive, and he knew the rest felt the same way. He wanted to give them updates quickly. “Mark texted you to get something to eat? That’s nice of him.”   
Donghyuck smiled.   
“Yes, it is. He’s absolutely lovely,” he said. Taeyong almost choked. _Bingo._  
“Sounds like you like him.”   
“Can you keep a secret? Of course I like him, Taeyong. It’s impossible not to like him. He’s funny and kind.” Haechan smiled at him.   
“You like him as a friend only?”   
“I like him…” he paused for a second. “Like you like Jaehyun.”   
Taeyong laughed awkwardly.   
“Friends then!” he said, maybe a little too loud. “How cute! Very cute.”

Donghyuck bit his lip. He liked Mark. A lot. He hadn’t thought about it a lot, it was kind of… Natural. But now that Taeyong had asked… _How_ did he like Mark? He liked the way Mark laughed and his weird attempts at jokes. His reactions to the smallest magic acts. The way he blushed.   
Maybe Donghyuck was a little gay.  

“Are we here?” Taeyong asked, looking at a small restaurant. Donghyuck rolled his eyes. This place looked like a date spot. Was Mark stupid or was it an active decision?   
“Yes, we are.”  
“Looks romantic. Are you sure I’m invited?”   
“The more, the merrier. Now let’s get inside. It’s so fucking cold.”   
“Language,” Taeyong said automatically. Haechan giggled and entered the restaurant.

Mark and Jaehyun were sitting at the table already. Donghyuck smiled at them.   
“Look who’s here,” he said to Taeyong, leading him to the table. “Hi, guys.”   
“Hi!” Mark said. Even the greeting sounded theatrical. “I didn’t know you were with Taeyong.”   
Donghyuck closed his eyes, praying to any kind of God who would be merciful enough to send him some tape. Mark was being obvious.   
“But you’re with Jaehyun, so it’s great,” he said, interrupting the bubbling. “Like a… friend - double date.”  
Everyone else, including Mark, blushed. Donghyuck sighed and sat down.   
“So, what do you recommend?”

**the conspiracy  
1:30 pm**

**haechan:** guys its working  
we’re @ a very cute restaurant eating lunch  
& jaeyong wont stop being cute

 **ten:** what are they doing!!

 **mark:** the usual   
being gross

 **haechan:** they’re stealing each others food  
and fixing hair and stuff

 **ten:** omg those gays   
now i miss johnny :((

 **johnny:** im in the other room

 **ten:** i miss you :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 **johnny:** omw baby

 **ten:** i love u

 **mark:** gross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tt: dejuns_eyebrows   
> cc: xiaodejun_  
> thank you for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introducinggg... a new groupchat! ksahckjadjsjacsj  
> enjoy!

„Wow, Jaehyun, look!” Taeyong exclaimed with a mischievous smile.   
“Where?” the other boy seemed like he was, once again, going to fall for the trick. And he did, looking outside the window just when Taeyong reached to get a handful of his fries.

“How does he keep falling for this?” Mark said under his breath. He didn’t understand that. Jaehyun’s fries had got stolen at least five times since the arrival of their meals. Donghyuck just looked at him with amusement clear in his eyes.   
“He doesn’t.”   
“What?”   
“They’re just being gay,” he whispered.  
“How is that gay?” Mark asked. A little too loud. Now both Taeyong and Jaehyun were looking at him with raised eyebrows.   
Mark decided he’d like to die right now.

“What’s gay?” Jaehyun finally asked, taking a fry.   
“Everything!” Donghyuck threw his hands in the air. “Everything… Is gay. That’s the secret of the universe. Apropos the universe… Have you guys ever seen _Gravity_?”

The situation was saved. Mark looked at Donghyuck with an apologetic smile.   
“I almost blew it,” he whispered. The other boy patted his thigh.   
“Don’t worry. You didn’t and it’s fine,” he said softly, massaging the thigh. Mark nodded and took a sip of his cola.   
Hyuck’s hand stayed in that place for the rest of the afternoon.

Somewhere halfway through the time they spent waiting for dessert, Taeyong took out his phone and started showing Jaehyun pictures of puppies. Donghyuck and Mark shared a few amused looks and got back to talking about magic rituals around the world. Jaehyun took out his phone also.   
_They didn’t suspect a thing._

**gossip aunts tm  
4:23 pm**

**jaehyun:** YOU BITCHES WONT FUCKING BELIEVE

 **ty:** language!!!!  
BUT YEAH YOU WON’T!!

 **ten:**? ? ? ? ?

 **ty:** so we’re at a restaurant with markhyuck

 **ten:** w8 how did that happen

 **jaehyun:** happy accidents  
and they’re just????????????? in love

 **ty:** they’re talking about magic and mark is just staring at him with Admiration™   
he’s so in love  
im so proud of my son

 **ten:** does that mean hes my son in law  
nvm

 **jaehyun:** and also donghyuck has his hand on marks thigh since like 2 hours

 **ty:** since like 2 pm

 **jaehyun** : and he’s leaning into him

 **ty:** they’re basically whispering

 **jaehyun:** they’re just out there being gay

 

“Do you think they’re texting each other?” Donghyuck whispered. Mark nodded.   
“Absolutely.”   
“They’re so in love,” the other boy said, shaking his head. Mark could only smile. He noticed that his friend was a romantic, really. He seemed to be enamoured with the concept of love. He had a specific facial expression that only appeared in moments like that. And it was right there, blushed cheeks, a soft smile and that special, golden glow in his eyes.   
And it made Mark feel things.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked quietly. Donghyuck looked at him and suddenly, that moment felt intimate, like that night in the woods. Like whenever Donghyuck opened up about magic.  
“Love,” he simply said. “It’s so beautiful. The trust, the intimacy. The unique bond that exists. I think meeting some people is destiny. Love is destiny. And it just finds a way to manifest.” He smiled, watching Taeyong giggling at a cute dog video Jaehyun was showing him.   
Mark bit his lip, his eyes still focused on Donghyuck and Donghyuck only.

“I’m gonna text the group, give them the updates,” he finally whispered, trying to focus on the reality.   
“Okay. I’ll chat them up,” Donghyuck hummed and squeezed his thigh. Mark took out his phone.

**lucas, mark  
4:31 pm**

**mark:** i might be in love with donghyucks love for love

 **lucas:** you might be stupid   
that’s what u are  
 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SO SORRY it takes me so long to update this one :(( i rly hope that now that school will be over i will have more time   
> anyway enjoy some christmas mood in june!!!

“Annnd… I think everything is ready,” Ten announced, laying down on the sofa. “Mark, pass me a margarita or something. I’m exhausted.”   
“Are margaritas a winter staple?” Mark raised his eyebrows.   
“They are in this house. Johnny’s gonna be here any second now.”   
“Great. I’m gonna hide in the kitchen, hiding from you two gross people,” Mark announced and left the living room.

Everything was covered in different vaguely holiday decorations. He’d always wondered how Ten managed to get all those things. Mistletoe was one thing, but various animals in Santa hats? An amount of lights that could light up an entire shopping mall? A singing reindeer? A life-sized Santa? Ten scared him sometimes.

**haechan, mark  
6:49 pm**

**mark:** where are you   
i’m stuck here with a giant santa clause

 **haechan:** how giant are we talking

 **mark:** johnny’s size  
oh god is it a coincidence

 **haechan:** lets not think about this

 **mark:** yeah  
anyway  w h e r e  a r e  y o u   
santas staring at me   
where does ten keep him??

 **haechan:** im omw   
got stopped by a puppy!! look at her   
[image attached]

 **mark:** OH WHAT A CUTIE

 **haechan:** I KNOW

 **mark:** THERES ANOTHERR SNATA I N THE KITCHESDKJJKJHSDKHIWH

 **haechan:** mark?? are you there???  
mark???  
M A R K ?

When Mark opened the door, Donghyuck basically threw himself onto him.   
“Hi,” Mark managed to choke out. “Happy holidays.”   
“Did the Santa hurt you?”  
“Nope. I’m okay. Why?”   
Donghyuck giggled, moving just a tad bit away.   
“Well. I don’t trust Santas like that. My friend once had a magical Santa statue that would strangle thieves.”   
“ _Home Alone…_ But with magic?” Mark loved the idea. “Can you do that?”   
“Help me with my coat.”   
“Hyuck. Can you do that?”

Ten got out of the living room with his margarita.   
“Happy holidays, honey!” he said with a smile and hugged Donghyuck. “Mark, be a normal person and help him with the coat.”   
“Yes, grandma.” Mark rolled his eyes and took his friend’s coat. And now that he could take a closer look at him…   
_Wow._

Donghyuck was wearing tight black pants and the most amazing poet blouse Mark had ever seen. The only poet blouse Mark had ever seen, in fact. The simple, yet elegant look made his golden eyeshadow and the gold sparkles in his eyes stand out even more than usual.

“You look like an incredibly rich vampire,” Ten said with a smile. “I love it. You kids go and eat some cookies in the kitchen.”   
The doorbell rang. It was Johnny and he was holding a mistletoe upon his head, so Mark decided to lead Donghyuck to the kitchen as fast as he could.

“This Santa is making me very uncomfortable,” Hyuck announced, stopping right in the entrance. Mark stopped, too.   
“He’s not that bad,” he smiled. “Didn’t attack me, so he can’t be evil. Right?”   
But the other boy didn’t answer, staring up instead.   
“What’s up?” Mark asked, laughed at his own joke and looked up as well. _Oh._  
A mistletoe.

Donghyuck laughed softly.   
“Tradition is tradition,” he said.   
“It’s not even that widespread,” Mark said. Why was he so stressed about this? He didn’t know, but his heart was making somersaults.

Donghyuck smiled and kissed him on the nose, in the cutest way possible. Mark felt himself blush. _A lot._    
“Happy holidays, cutie,” Hyuck said with a smile. For a second, their lips were so close…

“Hey, Haechan? Can you help me with these lights?” Johnny asked. Mark looked at him. He was entangled in the lights.   
“Where’s Ten hyung?” Donghyuck giggled, moving away from Mark.   
“On the balcony, making sure we’re visible from space.”

Mark sat down on the kitchen counter and took out his phone.

**lucas, mark  
7:10 pm**

**mark:** dude where are you   
bro pal mate

 **lucas:** with jungwoo  
helping him not slip on the ice  
a sec b4 we both slipped   
hes so cute mark i cant handle it

 **mark:** can you do it faster   
i almost kissed donghyuck   
by accident

 **lucas:** sure   
if thats how u call it :))))))))))


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

As always, Ten’s party was exquisite. The food was amazing and basically neverending. By the time Ten and Kun brought dessert from the kitchen, Mark was already dying.   
“This is too much,” he whispered to Donghyuck.   
“Yeah. I won’t be eating for the next three weeks, I’m so full.”   
“We made a mistake, letting them meet each other. They’re like the most annoying grandmas together,” Mark said, eyeing Ten and Kun bullying poor Renjun to eat more.

“And why aren’t you guys eating?” Taeyong asked, looking at them. “You’re both so skinny. It’s worrying. How are your bodies supposed to warm themselves in these temperatures if you don’t give them the right fuel?”   
“Oh, there’s three of them,” Donghyuck’s voice whispered right into Mark’s ear. They took a cookie each and started slowly eating.

“When will we open the presents,” Doyoung whined, looking at all the sparkly boxes stacked neatly under a rainbow palm tree.   
“When the right time comes. Shut up.” Ten rolled his eyes and got back to spoonfeeding Johnny crème brulee.   
“Johnny, if you need help, blink twice,” Doyoung said.   
Johnny just made a choking sound.

Donghyuck smiled at Ten, the most innocent smile Mark had ever seen.   
“I’m gonna make more tea, hyung. Come on, baby lion, you’ll help me.”   
“Sure will..?” he said, standing up. He let the smaller boy lead him to the kitchen. There, he shot him a bewildered look.   
“The last thing we need is more things to eat and drink, Hyuck.”   
“Yeah. But Ten can’t force-feed us if we’re not in the kitchen.”   
“Oh. You’re a genius.”   
“I know, baby lion. I know,” Hyuck hummed and patted his cheek. Mark was most likely dying. His brain was just overheating. From all the food.   
And maybe the warmth of Donghyucks fingers gently touching his skin.

“Who did you get for Secret Santa?” Donghyuck asked, making tea. Mark smiled slightly.   
“I can’t tell you. It’s called _Secret_ Santa for a reason, Hyuck.”   
“Fine. Then I won’t tell you who I got.”   
“Yeah, that’s the whole thing,” Mark snorted. His friend laughed and hit him playfully on the arm.   
“Shut up.”  

Ten entered the kitchen and looked at them with raised eyebrows.   
“You guys are so cute,” he said. “But we’re going to be opening presents, so better get out of here and go to the living room.”   
“What about the tea?” Mark asked. Ten looked at him. His eyes were saying ‘bullshit’.   
“The kettle isn’t even on,” he finally said. “So no loss, I guess.”

They went to the living room. Everyone was already sitting around the rainbow tree. Doyoung was clapping impatiently.   
“Can we get on with it!”   
“Can you shut up,” Taeyong rolled his eyes. Jaehyun laughed.   
“Good one, Tae.”   
“That wasn’t even a comeback?” Doyoung said, looking at them with utter disbelief. Mark smiled at Donghyuck with a knowing look. They sat down next to each other. Ten after a second of contemplation decided to sit in Johnny’s lap.   
“Disgusting,” Mark said.   
“Says the guy who spent the last five minutes flirting with Haechan in the kitchen.” Ten stuck out his middle finger. Donghyuck laughed.   
“You’ve heard of Elf on the Shelf,” Johnny said with a smile. “Now get ready for Haechan in the kitchen.”

Finally, Doyoung got up.   
“You know the deal,” he said with a smile. “We did Secret Santa, here are the presents, I will be giving them out now because I’m the cutest. Y’all have to open them while we watch you, so prepare to pull the greatest acting act of the century.”

Taeyong got the gift first. Everyone watched him in silent anticipation. He slowly opened the little box and gasped. He then raised his head and looked at Jaehyun.   
“You!” he said, trying not to get flustered. “Oh my God, they’re amazing.”   
He took out his earrings and put in the new ones with a wide smile.   
“How do I look?”   
“Beautiful,” Jaehyun said softly. Taeyong blushed.   
Doyoung looked like he was going to throw up.

 Jaehyun’s gift was next. He opened the bag and smiled, surprised. He showed everyone the bracelet, little golden hearts on it glistened in the fairy lights.   
“Can you guess who is that from?” Ten asked. Jaehyun pretended to think about it.   
“Let’s see. Who loves tiny things, keeps saying I look good in gold and calls me Valentine Boy. Hmm.”   
Taeyong smiled at him. Jaehyun laughed and kissed him on the nose.

“Wait!” Ten jumped off Johnny’s lap. “What was that!”   
Taeyong raised his head, flustered.   
“What?” he asked, leaning into Jaehyun.   
“That!” the Thai boy said, gesturing towards them. Jaehyun rolled his eyes.   
“Doesn’t Johnny kiss you sometimes?”   
“He does, but he’s my boy…friend…” Ten squinted. “You guys!”

Donghyuck giggled. Mark looked at him. He was getting kind of lost in the situation.   
“What’s going on,” he whispered.   
“How long have you guys been together?” Hyuck asked.  
“Since the shopping,” Jaehyun shrugged. Taeyong blushed a little. Ten sighed and shook his head, getting back to Johnny.   
“An entire plan… And you guys just get together yourselves. Disgusting.”

Doyoung got back to giving out gifts. Haechan took his and slowly opened the golden box. When he looked up, his eyes were glowing. Mark could barely hide his happiness. It was obvious that the boy liked the gift.   
“Oh, you,” a voice whispered right in his ear as Donghyuck was putting on the tiara. Mark looked at him and smiled. He looked… Like a god. His eyes were literally _sparkling_ , and the golden jewellery only made it more obvious. And beautiful.

Mark’s gift was a little necklace with a pretty golden lion. Of course, he knew who gave him that. The gold was pretty much a signature at this point.   
Donghyuck’s smile reassured him in that belief. And also made his heart skip a few beats.

He should probably get that checked.


End file.
